¡Vamos al Amazonas! ¿Otra vez?
by Gulugoba
Summary: Tulio y Linda deciden que deben hacer un segundo intento de ir al amazonas y buscar a los tan escasos guacamayos spix, nuestros personajes se verán involucrados en esto de forma muy inesperada entrando en una nueva aventura... secuela de "Una vida muy agitada" Rating M por violencia, temas sugestivos y que se hacen ya saben porque...
1. ¡Vamos al Amazonas! ¿Otra vez?

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Sí, este es otro episodio de la saga, que continua a la trilogía de "Una gran aventura en Rio" "Vida nueva, Nuevas aventuras" y "Una vida muy agitada" **

**Parece que les gusto los finales alternos en la trilogía anterior, así que también los habrá.**

**No sé si solo será un Fic muy largo u otra trilogía, ya veremos…**

**Obviamente este está basado en el final feliz y lleno de azúcar donde nadie muere, y también es necesario haber leído la trilogía para entender completamente.**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**

* * *

**¡Vamos al amazonas!... ¿Otra vez?**

Después de la fallida expedición de Tulio y Linda a las amazonas, después de mucha investigación deciden que es necesario intentar nuevamente, pero con más equipo tecnológico que ayude a identificar de forma precisa las pruebas de la existencia de un guacamayo spix, y no solo confiar en la lengua de Tulio…

También pensaron que podrían necesitar la ayuda de un ave, que tuviera buena vista y pudiera comunicarse fácilmente con otras aves y con ellos.

En la sala de la mansión Hegewisch…

"¿¡COMO QUE TE VAS AL AMAZONAS!?" -grito Catherine muy alterada-

"¡tranquila! Tulio y Linda querían alguien que tuviera buena vista y que pudiera decirles rápidamente alguna cosa interesante" -explico Xavier intentando tranquilizar a Catherine- "y pues… tengo vista de águila… es más ¡de halcón! Y pueden ver subtítulos de lo que les digo" -continuo bromeando para convencer a Catherine-

"¿Hey porque el alboroto?" -dijo Gustave, entrando a la sala-

"¡qué bueno que estas aquí! ¿Podrías decirle a mamá que soy un ave adulta y no hay problema con que vaya al amazonas a ayudar a Tulio y Linda a buscar guacamayos spix?" -pregunto Xavier, esperando que Gustave lo ayudara a convencer a Catherine-

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO QUE TE VAS AL AMAZONAS?!" -exclamo Gustave casi igual que Catherine- "¡ES MUY PELIGROSO!"

"¡pero ya no soy un niño! Puedo defenderme solo, además muchos depredadores le tienen miedo a mi especie" -argumento Xavier-

"¡claro! Pero cuando son bestias asesinas sin piedad, ¡no un vegetariano que se corta las uñas para no rayar las pantallas!" -dijo Catherine sin pensarlo mucho-

Efectivamente, Xavier no era un halcón típico que caza y come sus víctimas para sobrevivir, tenía una expresión inocente, no era más alto que sus padres lo cual era raro para un halcón, le gustaba comer ensaladas, de vez en cuando pescado y para otros halcones e incluso guacamayos pecaba gravemente al cortarse las puntas de las garras para quitarles el filo y manipular mejor las cosas con ellas.

Este comentario lastimo un poco a Xavier…

-suspiro- "perdón hijo es que… me preocupa que te pase algo malo…" -dijo Catherine al notar esto-

"está bien, tal vez no sea muy amenazante, pero papá me enseñó a pelear" -Xavier dio otro argumento intentando convencer a sus padres-

"¡pero solo fue por un mes!" -dijo Gustave- "¡todo el demás tiempo nos lo pasamos en el taller haciendo planos y construyendo cosas!"

"¡pero si se defenderme!" -dijo Xavier, que sabía lo básico de defensa personal- "¿Qué puede pasar?"

Gustave, recordó todo lo que podía pasar.

"veamos… nos estrellamos, casi te matan, casi matan a tu madre y casi me matan a mi ¿algo más?"

"pero… encontraste a mamá y a mi" -dijo Xavier intentando ver el lado positivo-

Catherine y Gustave se miraron un momento, indecisos.

"está bien… ¿Cuándo te vas?" -pregunto Catherine algo resignada-

"mañana…"

"¡¿Y PORQUE NOS DICES HASTA AHORA?!" -dijo Catherine alterándose-

"¡ya ya! tranquila" -dijo Xavier-

Mientras…

Carla espero a que su castigo terminara para deshacerse del sobre que tenía debajo de su cama, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tenía planeado llevárselo a escondidas cuando la dejaran salir, pero sus padres la detuvieron.

"hija, me siento orgulloso de que hayas cumplido tu castigo de forma responsable y madura" -dijo Blu, mientras miraba de frente a Carla, que tenía las alas detrás de la espalda-

"si, aunque eso más que nada significa que debes ser más responsable, no más fiestas nocturnas, no más embriagarse etc… ¿entendido?" -dijo Perla, seriamente-

"Si mamá, lo prometo" -dijo Carla, sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras ocultaba el sobre detrás de su espalda-

"está bien, ya puedes salir" -dijo Blu-

"pero… ¡dame un abrazo hija!" -dijo Perla, tornándose alegre y extendiendo las alas-

P.C "coño coño coño"

"vamos hija… ¿Qué no quieres abrazar a tu madre? ¿Qué escondes ahí?" -dijo Blu-

"este… es… ¡el sobre de azúcar glas…! Para celebrar…" -dijo Carla nerviosamente-

"oh… está bien…" -dijo Perla extrañada mientras bajaba las alas- "¿vas a compartir no?" -dijo de forma juguetona-

P.C "¡CARAJO COÑO MIERDA!"

"este… c… claro mamá"

P.C "¡¿Qué hago que hago?!"

Carla no pensó con mucha claridad…

"es… ¡es para ustedes!" -dijo con su misma sonrisa nerviosa-

P.C "NO NO NO ¿Por qué dije eso?"

"awww gracias hija…" -dijo Blu mientras tomaba el sobre-

Blu abrió el sobre, y puso un poco del polvo en su lengua…

"mmm sabe algo raro, como… ¿seco?" -dijo Blu-

"a ver, déjame probar…" -dijo Perla, tomando el sobre y poniéndose igualmente algo de polvo en la lengua- "si, bueno, nunca he probado azúcar glas…" -dijo Perla saboreando el polvo-

"lleva tiempo que no la pruebo, déjame ver, tal vez después de otra probada sepa mejor" -dijo Blu, poniendo más polvo en su lengua-

Carla estaba inundada con la preocupación de ver como sus padres consumían lo que ellos creían era azúcar glas.

"b… bueno, ¡yo voy a salir un rato jeje!" -dijo Carla antes de salir rápidamente del nido-

P.C "oh Dios… na no creo que pase nada"

**Nota: no tengo idea si la cocaína puede consumirse así, pero hagamos de cuenta que si XD.**

Carla salió volando a la casa de Tulio, que estaba vacía porque todos los preparativos para la expedición se hacían en la clínica, sus hermanos estaban viendo la televisión en la sala.

"oh ¡hola!" -dijo Tiago al ver a Carla- "qué bueno que ya te dejaron salir, ¿Por qué esa cara?"

"n… no nada…" -dijo Carla mientras se sentaba- "cambiemos de tema ¿Qué cuentan? ¿Qué ha pasado durante esta semana que estuve encerrada?"

"bueno, Tulio y Linda quieren hacer otra expedición en el amazonas para buscar guacamayos azules" -dijo Bia-

"¿otra vez? ¿Que no aprenden?" -dijo Carla-

"pues, al parecer no…" -dijo Tiago-

"si jeje, oye… ¿Qué crees que pase si… algún día… papá y mamá tomaran… cocaína?" -pregunto Carla nerviosamente-

Al día siguiente….

Xavier estaba haciendo los últimos preparativos, había logrado convencer a sus padres, aunque habían olvidado decirle a Howard.

"oigan… ¿Dónde está Howie?" -pregunto Xavier mientras tomaba su café con leche antes de salir-

"creo que está en el laboratorio…" -dijo Catherine-

Se escuchó un grito de Howard…

"¡AAAAHHHH QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA!" -grito Howard asustado mientras salía corriendo al comedor sacudiendo su ala izquierda, que estaba envuelta en llamas-

Howard, se acercó a la mesa, tomo la taza de Xavier y tiro el poco café que quedaba en su ala, haciendo que se apagara…

"ufff… estuvo cer…" -suspiro Howard con alivio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el café también estaba caliente- "¡AH AH OUCH OUCH!"

"ya tranquilo…" -dijo Xavier, tranquilizándose, aunque todo había sido todo muy rápido-

**Segmento anterior patrocinado por PLC-FOG MK I un producto de Gulugoba weaponry industries**

"Hijo… ¿Qué hiciste ahora?" -pregunto Gustave-

"este…. Es una historia graciosa" -dijo Howard, acomodándose los lentes- "¿y porque estas vestido así?"

Xavier traía un chaleco de explorador de color gris parecido a sus plumas, también tenía puesto su "arnés de vuelo avanzado".

"o cierto, perdón se me olvido decirte…" -dijo Xavier- "voy a estar dos semanas en el amazonas"

"¿Qué?" -dijo Howard, entristeciéndose un poco, desde lo que les había pasado eran aún más unidos- "¿p… puedo ir contigo?"

"no hermanito, es muy peligroso"

"¡dijiste que no había peligro!" -dijo Catherine-

"bueno, está bien si hay un poquitito de peligro" -dijo Xavier resignado- "de hecho, ya tengo que irme…"

Xavier se levantó de la mesa, y se acercó a la puerta principal.

"¡Hey espera!" -dijo Howard corriendo detrás de Xavier-

Howard, lo alcanzo justo en la puerta y le dio un abrazo…

"no hagas nada tonto ¿sí?" -dijo Howard, mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su hermano-

"tranquilo hermanito" -dijo Xavier devolviendo el abrazo- "prometo que no haré nada estúpido"

"cuídate por favor" -dijo Catherine poniéndose seria-

"si mamá" -dijo Xavier, dando a notar que había dicho eso muchas veces-

"espera…" -dijo Gustave, mientras se quitaba su navaja del ala derecha- "llévate esto…"

Gustave, le dio el artefacto, que además de la navaja oculta, tenía también su espada.

"¿en serio?" -dijo Xavier sorprendido, Gustave nunca se quitaba esas cosas, mucho menos la derecha que contenía la espada-

"es prestada, pero seguro te sirve de algo" -dijo Gustave-

Xavier sonrió, abrazo a sus padres y voló hacia la clínica…

Cuando llego, Linda y Tulio ya estaban fuera, subiéndose a un jeep…

"¡hola! llegas justo a tiempo" -dijo Linda-

"¿estás listo para la ciencia?" -dijo Tulio que estaba muy emocionado-

"Por supuesto que sí" -dijo Xavier-

**Recordemos que el brazalete de Xavier pone subtítulos sobre su cabeza.**

Xavier entro a una jaula amarilla de transporte, Tulio arranco el auto y se dirigieron a su aventura…

Mientras…

"¿crees que estará bien?" -dijo Gustave, comenzando a preocuparse-

"yo también estoy preocupada, pero tiene razón, es un adulto" -dijo Catherine, intentando convencerse de lo que le dijo Xavier-

En el nido, Blu y Perla estaban acostados en el piso, con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa de placer…

"jeje… creo que eso no era azúcar glas…" -dijo Blu, bajo el efecto de la droga-

"¿a no? iba a decirte que es la mejor azúcar que he probado jajaja" -contesto Perla- "¡mira! ¡Un grillo morado gigante!"

Después de algunos días de investigación en el amazonas…

Xavier volaba alto sobre los árboles, su arnés además de permitirle volar mejor, hacía que pudiera volar más sin cansarse.

Después de unos momentos, bajo y se acercó a una pequeña balsa, donde estaba Tulio grabando la selva mientras Linda remaba.

"¿encontraste algo?" -pregunto Tulio, mientras Xavier se paraba en el bote-

"nada fuera de lo común" -contesto Xavier-

Se notó la decepción en la cara de Tulio…

-suspiro- "creo que de verdad están casi extintos"

"T…Tulio" -dijo Linda, comenzando a remar contra corriente-

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué remas en otra dirección?" -pregunto Tulio-

Linda, comenzó a asustarse, y señalo con los ojos.

Frente a ellos, había una cascada que caía unos metros dentro de la selva.

"AYUDAME" -grito Linda-

Tulio y Xavier voltearon lentamente, cuando lo vieron, Tulio ignoro a Linda y abrazo a Xavier que era el más cercano.

Terminaron cayendo, Xavier no pudo volar porque Tulio lo sostenía por el miedo.

Cayeron de lleno a los rápidos, Xavier emergió del agua unos segundos después, comenzó a aletear y gritar desesperadamente ya que no podía volar por estar mojado…

Xavier intentaba no ahogarse, pasaron unos eternos 30 segundos aleteando y peleando por su vida mientras el agua lo arrastraba corriente abajo.

Xavier, choco de lleno contra una roca, lo cual tal vez no lo dejo inconsciente pero si muy aturdido, dejo de patalear y aletear para comenzar a hundirse…

Pero tuvo mucha suerte… o no dependiendo del punto de vista, la corriente lo arrastro a otra cascada, pero esta no tena solo unos metros de caída, eran al menos unos 50 metros.

Xavier, justo antes de caer, termino colgando de una rama que se atoro en su chaleco, dejándolo por encima de la mortal caída.

Se le quito lo aturdido cuando vio la caída…

"¡AAAHHH MIERDA MIERDA!" -grito Xavier con terror mientras miraba con terror hacia la mortal caída-

Intento tranquilizarse, y pensar cómo salir de ahí, ya que al estar empapado no iba a poder volar en un rato.

P.X "está bien… tranquilízate, ahora ¿Cómo voy a Salir de aquí?"

Xavier miro a un lado, donde había muchas lianas sobre las rocas y podría subir a tierra firme sin problema…

"está bien… puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo" -dijo Xavier para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a balancearse-

Xavier, se soltó y se tomó de la liana con las alas y las garras…

Comenzó a subir con algo de dificultad y se tiro de espaldas bajo un árbol…

Comenzó a respirar profundamente para recuperarse, hizo un gesto para que su brazalete proyectara un teclado y le escribió un mensaje a Tulio.

"¿están bien?" -decía el mensaje-

Xavier, se levantó y comenzó a sacudir sus alas para secarlas.

Después de casi un minuto, ya que casi sus alas estaban secas, recibió un mensaje de Tulio…

"¡VMOS U GUAC SP Q IBA ACIA TI! ¡INTA ATPARLO!" -decía el mensaje, la ortografía daba a entender que lo escribió con mucha prisa-

"¿eh?" -dijo Xavier que no había entendido del todo-

Xavier, volteo hacia arriba y para su suerte, vio un guacamayo spix volando tranquilamente.

P.X "oh claro…"

Xavier termino de secarse y comenzó a volar detrás del ave…

"¡Hey espera!" -grito Xavier mientras volaba detrás del guacamayo-

Este volteo, y miro a Xavier con terror, reconociendo un halcón, ósea un depredador…

**Nota: si, sé que es imposible que un ave salvaje del amazonas reconozca a un halcón, según lo que se los halcones van a ciertas partes de Brasil en el invierno (ninguna de estas es el amazonas) y también solo comen aves de mediano tamaño, pero mandemos esto al demonio y digamos que hay halcones en el amazonas que son depredadores y los guacamayos lo saben ¿sí?**

"¡AAAAHHHH!" -grito el ave por el miedo, Xavier noto que era una hembra por la voz-

"¡espera, no tengas miedo!" -dijo Xavier-

La guacamaya comenzó a acelerar, para Xavier no era problema, ya que aparte de que era naturalmente más rápido, tenía la ayuda del arnés.

P.X "está bien, será por la mala…"

Tenían que conseguir pruebas, no iban a encerrar a la guacamaya, o al menos no por mucho tiempo, solo para que le informara a Xavier y el a Tulio y Linda.

Xavier, acelero y no tardó mucho en estar a unos centímetros de la guacamaya, que estaba jadeando y su mirada demostraba que de verdad le tenía un profundo miedo a ser alcanzada por Xavier…

"¡ultima vez! ¡Detente, no voy a hacerte daño!" -dijo Xavier a unos centímetros de la guacamaya-

"¡todos dicen eso!" -exclamo la guacamaya, se escuchaba el temor en su voz-

Xavier, se adelantó y tomo suavemente con las garras los hombros de la guacamaya…

Esta, solo se asustó al ver su inminente final tan cerca, así que comenzó a gritar y sacudirse mientras Xavier la cargaba…

"¡Hey tranquila!" -dijo Xavier mientras forcejeaba en el aire-

La guacamaya en un último intento, en pleno instinto de supervivencia, mordió la garra de Xavier con mucha fuerza.

"¡AAAAAHHHH DETENTE DUELE DUELE!" -grito Xavier mientras luchaba por aguantar y no soltar a la guacamaya-

Finalmente, Xavier no resistió y soltó la garra que estaba siendo mordida, la guacamaya rápidamente picoteo la otra, liberándose.

Xavier, intento olvidar el dolor y tomo a la guacamaya por la espalda con las alas, evitándole volar.

Comenzaron a caer y chocaron contra una gran hoja de un árbol.

Comenzaron a caer, golpeándose con ramas y hojas hasta llegar al suelo.

La guacamaya cayó con la espalda a una pared de roca, Xavier se levantó y comenzó a acercarse.

"¿oye… estas bien?" -pregunto Xavier con preocupación al ver que la guacamaya estaba más aturdida que el-

La guacamaya se incorporó, y vio a Xavier acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

"¡no no no!" -comenzó a exclamar mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás hasta chocar la espalda contra la roca-

Cuando la guacamaya sintió la roca en su espalda, viendo que no tenía escapatoria mientras Xavier se acercaba, lo único que hizo fue romper a llorar por el miedo…

Xavier noto esto, pensó que podría estar lastimada así que se acercó más rápido, cuando estuvo a unos centímetros, la guacamaya comenzó a gritar…

"¡ten piedad, tengo un hijo y soy lo único que tiene por favor ten piedad!" -comenzó a suplicar por su vida entre lágrimas y sollozos-

Xavier se alivió por ver que solo estaba asustada, así que termino de acercarse y la levanto con delicadeza para que no se asustara más, pero causo el efecto contrario.

La guacamaya estaba en el punto máximo de terror que había sentido en su vida, tenía la espalda contra la pared y miraba a los ojos un halcón que la sostenía de los hombros con las alas.

Xavier ahora pudo ver mejor sus rasgos, como que era una joven adulta de no más de 15 años, con plumas ligeramente más claras que las de Perla y ojos de color azul-verdoso también muy claros que en ese momento estaban inundados de lágrimas y toda su cara demostraba terror y tristeza.

"no me comas…" -susurro entre sollozos, mirando a los ojos de Xavier con temor-

"tranquila… no te hare daño" -dijo Xavier, intentando convencerla de que no era su presa-

P.X "¡te lo dije papá, te dije que si podía ser amenazante!"

La guacamaya ya no peleaba, tampoco parecía hacerle caso a lo que decía Xavier, más bien estaba resignándose a ser parte de la cadena alimenticia, así que aparto la mirada y apretó los ojos.

"no me hagas sufrir mucho…" -sollozo la guacamaya mientras se preparaba mentalmente-

"¡OH QUE NO VOY A COMERTE CARAJO!" -grito Xavier, soltando a la guacamaya y comenzando a desesperarse-

La guacamaya se impactó, pero al parecer ahora si le había hecho caso.

"perdón…" -dijo Xavier tranquilizándose al notar que asusto más a la guacamaya- "no quiero lastimarte"

La guacamaya se armó de valor para hablar con el…

"n… ¿no me comerás?" -pregunto la guacamaya haciendo el esfuerzo por no sonar tan asustada-

"no… ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que me emociona comer aves?" -dijo Xavier, recordando que también había tenido ciertos momentos parecidos antes-

La guacamaya comenzó a tomar cierta confianza al notar que Xavier no era mucho más alto que ella y que no tenía mirada de asesino.

"p… pues… eres un halcón" -dijo la guacamaya, guardando la distancia-

"si, pero te prometo que no te hare daño, solo ven conmigo ¿sí?" -dijo Xavier-

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" -pregunto la guacamaya-

"estamos investigando la presencia de guacamayos azules, y…"

P.X "si le digo algo sobre Tulio y Linda de seguro se asustara y huira"

"Y necesito que vengas conmigo para hacerte unas preguntas" -dijo Xavier-

La guacamaya estaba dudando mucho si confiar o no en esta ave, pero algo le decía que debía hacerlo.

"está bien, vamos…"

"perfecto" -dijo Xavier, antes de levantar la garra rápidamente, lo cual asusto a la guacamaya pero Xavier solo estaba saludando- "me llamo Xavier Hegewisch Halsey pero puedes decirme Xavier o Xavi ¿y tú?"

La guacamaya noto las uñas cortadas de Xavier, esto la extraño mucho, también le dio cierta confianza pero comenzó a formular hipótesis.

Extendió la garra con timidez y el estrecho con la de Xavier.

"m… me llamo S… S… Sara" -contesto aun con temor-

"es un lindo nombre… ahora ven conmigo" -dijo Xavier-

Comenzaron a volar, Xavier dejo que Sara volara detrás de él porque esto le daba más seguridad.

"Charles, ¿Dónde están?" -susurro Xavier-

Charles proyecto un pequeño mapa cerca de la cara de Xavier para que Sara no pudiera verlo.

Volaron hasta una pequeña colina.

"está bien… se supone que aquí es…" -dijo Xavier, buscando en los alrededores-

Sara solo aterrizo junto a él sin decir nada.

Linda y Tulio estaban esperando detrás de un arbusto, al parecer a ellos no les había ido tan mal con el accidente.

"¡ahí está!" -susurro Linda-

"¡no están extintos! Y es muy bonita" -dijo Tulio, mientras preparaba su arma de redes- "yo disparo y tú la metes en la jaula"

Tulio disparo y encerró a Sara en una red, Xavier se sorprendió pero reconoció a Linda mientras corría con una jaula amarilla del centro de conservación ambiental.

Sara forcejeo con la red, pero le fue imposible hasta que Linda la metió a la jaula.

"¡HUMANOS! ¡AUXILIO! ¡ME MENTISTE!" -Sara comenzó a gritar por la desesperación-

"¡no te mentí!... solo… no te dije toda la verdad" -aclaro Xavier- "tranquilízate, te dejaremos libre después de que nos respondas algunas cosas"

Sara se sentó y comenzó a hiperventilarse...

"¡NO VOY A DECIRLES NADA!" -grito Sara, ya no con miedo sino enfurecida-

"¿Qué dijo Xavi?" -pregunto Tulio-

Xavier activo los subtítulos, luego dirigiéndose a Sara dijo.

"¿puedes repetir…?"

"¡VETE AL CARAJO!" -dijo Sara, y los subtítulos se proyectaron encima de la jaula-

"Creo que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé…" -dijo Tulio-

Al día siguiente… en Rio de Janeiro.

Blu y Perla estaban reunidos junto con sus hijos en la mansión de Gustave, Carla había hecho prometer a sus hermanos que no dirían nada sobre la "azúcar glas" ya que sus padres no lo recordaban.

Estaban sentados viendo la televisión…

"y en otras noticias, Tulio Monteiro junto con su esposa Linda Gunderson y su apoyo Xavier Hegewisch Halsey, han encontrado pruebas concluyentes de la posible existencia de guacamayos azules en la selva amazónica" -dijo la reportera-

"ufff eso dijeron la última vez" -dijo Blu-

"¿Qué? ¿Encontraron otra pluma de un guacamayo azul y amarillo?" -dijo Perla burlándose-

"¡encontramos un espécimen vivo!" -dijo Tulio-

A todos en la habitación se les pusieron los ojos como platos al ver la jaula que sostenía Linda, conteniendo a Sara que estaba bastante nerviosa, pero a la vez intentando mantener valor para no decirle nada a Tulio y Linda, ya que era una falta grave para la parvada.

"no hemos podido conseguir que nos diga si hay más o donde están" -añadió Linda-

A Xavier le daba cierta lastima, pero sabía que en cuanto les dijera la dejarían libre.

"oye… solo dinos y te dejaran salir, ¿no quieres volver a ver a tu hijo?" -dijo Xavier, intentando que entrara en razón, sin los subtítulos para que no supieran que estaban conversando, sin embargo en la mansión todos entendían-

"número uno: ¡primero muerta antes de decirle a los humanos donde están los demás! Numero dos: -suspiro- tal vez eso es lo único que lamentare…" -dijo Sara, que ya no le tenía miedo a Xavier, solo estaba enojada con él por llevarla a una trampa-

"estos humanos son buenos, ¡les darán seguridad! Nadie los molestara jamás…" -dijo Xavier-

"eso no es cierto…" -dijo Sara-

La noticia termino…

"Blu, acabo de tener una idea loca" -dijo Perla-

"este…. ¿ahora?" -dijo Blu-

"¡eso no! iba a decir que…. ¡podríamos ir al amazonas y ayudar a Tulio y Linda a encontrar a los de nuestra especie!" -dijo Perla emocionada-

"¡Oh Perla que magnífica idea… ¡pero por supuesto que no!" -dijo Gustave sarcásticamente-

"yo creo que es buena idea… tomémoslo como vacaciones, ¡volver a nuestras raíces cariño!" -dijo Catherine, que le agradaba la idea de desconectarse unos días-

"¿raíces? ¡Tú naciste en Altilia!" -dijo Gustave-

"pero somos una subespecie de los guacamayos spix, ¡tal vez encontremos también a alguien como nosotros!" -dijo Howard-

"¿tu también? ¿No recuerdan lo que paso la otra vez?" -dijo Gustave-

"él tiene razón ¡casi nos matan!" -dijo Blu-

"pero eso fue en Altilia, no en la selva" -dijo Tiago-

"además, encontramos a mi abuela y tíos" -dijo Bia-

"ya sé cómo lo haremos…" -dijo Perla, mientras le susurraba algo a Catherine-

"claro… es buena idea" -dijo Catherine-

Perla casi jalo a Blu fuera de la mansión para preparar las cosas.

Al día siguiente…

"¡¿Qué?!" -dijo Gustave-

"oíste bien, iremos volando y no llevaremos aparatos" -dijo Catherine-

"p…pero… ¿Qué opina Howard, de seguro no está feliz?" -dijo Gustave-

"¡PAPÁ YA VAMONOS!" -grito Howard fuera de la mansión-

"él está de acuerdo" -dijo Catherine-

"es que… me da miedo no poder protegerlos…" -dijo Gustave-

"estaremos bien amor…" -dijo Catherine dándole un beso a Gustave- "no te preocupes"

"hagamos un trato, todos llevaremos nuestros brazaletes, ¡solo eso! Para estar comunicados ¿sí?" -dijo Gustave casi suplicando-

-suspiro- "está bien…" -dijo Catherine mientras tomaba su brazalete y el de Howard- "pero dejas todo lo demás"

Gustave asintió, y se quitó sus lentes de forma casi ritual…

Catherine no pudo evitar reír por lo delicado que era Gustave…

"ahora la navaja…"

"está bien…" -dijo Gustave a regañadientes mientras dejaba la navaja de su ala izquierda en la misma mesa-

"perfecto, ya podemos irnos…" -dijo Catherine mientras jalaba a Gustave del ala-

"¡tranquilos! ¡Papi volverá!" -dijo Gustave antes de salir-

Volaron hasta el nido de Blu y Perla.

"sabes que no estoy de acuerdo ¿verdad?" -dijo Blu mientras guardaba algunas cosas en una cangurera negra-

"Blu, sabes que te amo y que los dos tomamos las decisiones **(Si como no) **pero esto es algo que debemos hacer, nos hará bien respirar aire fresco de selva" -dijo Perla-

"¡pero esto es una selva!" -dijo Blu-

"no, es una reserva, y es muy bonita pero si vuelo cinco minutos llego a la calle" -dijo Perla- "los chicos nunca han estado en una selva de verdad"

-suspiro- "Está bien…"

"¡ya vámonos!" -dijo Carla desde fuera del nido- "¡ya llegaron los demás!"

"piénsalo como… ¡vacaciones! Será divertido y no nos pasara lo de la última vez, ahora ni nos acercaremos a Altilia así que no te preocupes" -dijo Perla antes de salir-

Las familias salieron rumbo a la selva amazónica…

Mientras…

Era de noche, Tulio y Linda dormían dentro de su tienda de campaña, mientras Xavier paseaba fuera de la jaula de Sara.

Sara, se fue al fondo de la jaula, como si hubiera visto un fantasma…

"¡vamos! Creí que ya no me tenías miedo" -dijo Xavier, volteando hacia ella-

"c…. cr…." -empezó a decir Sara-

"¿Cr que?" -dijo Xavier, volteo hacia atrás, y vio a un grupo de 5 aves de color amarillo-

"¡CHRYSOS!" -grito Sara, con temor-

Cinco aves tomaron la jaula y Xavier salió volando detrás de ellos algo asustado y sorprendido…

Xavier perseguía a las aves que cargaban lejos la jaula con Sara dentro.

De nuevo, no le fue difícil alcanzarlos, se paró sobre la jaula y comenzó a golpear al ave más cercana.

Xavier, logro que soltaran la jaula, pero esta empezó a caer hacia la selva.

P.X "ok… no fue tan buena idea…"

Xavier intentaba ralentizar la caída, de repente sintió como la carga se aligeraba.

Dos aves habían ayudado a que la jaula cayera de forma segura al suelo, aunque no fue un aterrizaje suave, la jaula dio muchas vueltas y Xavier también, quedando algo aturdido.

Xavier se levantó dificultosamente, cuando lo hizo, vio a las cinco aves rodeándolo.

Noto algo, estas aves amarillas al parecer tenían armas blancas enfundadas.

"¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!" -pregunto Xavier, poniéndose en posición defensiva-

"¡no te tenemos miedo halcón!" -dijo un ave-

"¡somos más!" -dijo otra-

"¡no seremos tu presa!"

"¡no quiero hacerles daño!" -aclaro Xavier- "¡pero necesito a esa ave!"

"¿es tu amiga?" -pregunto un ave-

"si lo es" -dijo Xavier, acercándose a la jaula y defendiéndola-

"¡NO NO ESTE HIJO DE PUTA NO ES MI AMIGO!" -grito Sara, luego susurro- "¡intento ayudarte!"

"¿Qué?" -dijo Xavier, que no comprendía como podía ayudarlo así-

"¡NO ES TU AMIGA! Así que lárgate…" -dijo el ave- "solo la queremos a ella"

"¡NO!" -grito Xavier- "¡lárguense! N… no quiero hacerles daño…"

"¡no te confíes halcón! ¡Tenemos armas y somos más que tú!"

"¡vete! ¡Te mataran!" -dijo Sara-

"¡No me iré!" -dijo Xavier-

Una de las aves hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y otra desenfundo un arco primitivo pero funcional, cargo una flecha y se preparó para disparar a Xavier.

P.X "está bien, no quiera llegar a esto pero lo pidieron"

Xavier además de las armas ocultas que le dio Gustave, traía una pistola de aceleración electromagnética en una funda sobaquera debajo de su chaleco de explorador **(Por si no saben que es una funda sobaquera, es esa que usan los policías o detectives para guardar una pistola debajo de la axila en el costado del cuerpo) **además de un cinturón con varios cargadores.

Xavier desenfundo rápidamente y disparo en el pecho al ave, haciendo que cayera muerta al suelo soltando el arco…

"¡¿ALGUIEN MAS?!" -grito Xavier a las demás aves, que se habían quedado impresionadas por la avanzada arma que portaba-

"t… tranquilo" -dijo una de las aves- "pero… deberías fijarte detrás de ti"

Xavier, antes de que pudiera voltear fue golpeado en la nuca con fuerza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Lo metieron a la jaula donde estaba Sara, y tomaron la pistola que había tirado, cargaron la jaula y volaron a lo profundo de la selva.

* * *

**Y ese fue el inicio de este episodio de mi saga!**

**En los primeros capítulos tal vez Xavier tenga bastante protagonismo, pero luego se ira repartiendo en los demás personajes.**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	2. 420… 419… 418…

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Este es el capítulo dos….**

**GermanTheWriter: No prometo nada sobre no pasarme XD**

**SpyTaku299: El capítulo de mi Fic anterior que se llamaba "El Final" es un final de un solo capitulo donde nadie muere, ese es el final feliz y lleno de azúcar.**

**Y según se yo, es cierto lo de las alas de las aves, pero no todas poseen plumas impermeables, creo solo las aves que lo necesitan lo tienen, como los patos o las aves que cazan peces y no creo que los halcones sean de estas XD.**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**

* * *

**420… 419… 418…**

"bien… ¡ahí está la entrada al amazonas! Solo tenemos que subir a ese barco" -dijo Perla señalando un pequeño puerto-

"¡estaremos ahí en un dos por tres!" -dijo Catherine-

"si… ¡Yay!" -dijo Gustave sarcásticamente- "adiós cobertura 4G…." -dijo Gustave mientras se subía al barco y se despedía del puerto, o más bien del 4G-

"amor…. Tenemos satélites privados, ¿para qué quieres 4G si tenemos cobertura e internet para nosotros solos?" -pregunto Catherine-

"¡no lo sé! Pero me hace ilusión..." -dijo Gustave-

Catherine rodo los ojos por como Gustave extrañaba un servicio que nunca utilizaba…

El pequeño barco partió del puerto, Blu y Perla estaban sentados frente a la chimenea del barco, viendo hacia la selva…

"¡Adiós apestoso aire de ciudad!" -exclamo Perla con alegría al respirar el aire fresco-

"adiós…." -dijo Blu volteando hacia la ciudad que todavía podía verse en el atardecer-

Perla noto la tristeza de Blu, pero sobre todo la preocupación que le causaba perder a sus seres queridos.

"gracias por hacer esto amor…" -dijo Perla con voz suave-

-suspiro- "sabes que te amo y que haría lo que sea por ti pero… tengo miedo Perla" -dijo Blu, mirando a los ojos a Perla-

"no nos pasara nada, no tengas miedo e intenta divertirte ¿sí?" -dijo Perla intentando despreocupar a Blu-

"si eso te hace feliz…" -dijo Blu cariñosamente mientras abrazaba a Perla-

Mientras….

"mmmm ¿pero qué Mier…?" -dijo Xavier, mientras despertaba en la misma jaula donde estaba Sara-

"te dije que huyeras…" -dijo Sara, con voz llorosa acurrucada en la esquina de la jaula- "ahora van a matarnos a los dos…"

"¿querías que… solo te mataran a ti y no a los dos?" -dijo Xavier recordando su intento por hacer que huyera-

"s… si"

"eso es noble, pero no es el punto, saldremos de aquí" -dijo Xavier-

"¡claro que no! ¡Los chrysos intentaran que les diga dónde está la parvada, y como no se los diré me torturaran hasta morir!" -grito Sara rompiendo a llorar por el miedo- "tranquilo… diré que intentabas comerme y tal vez te dejen ir…" -dijo cambiando aun tono antipático-

Xavier notaba que esta Sara era bastante noble después de todo, pensó que estaría bien tranquilizarla en lo que pensaba como escapar…

"y… estos chrysos, ¿son solo guacamayos amarillos?" -pregunto Xavier-

"no snif… no son guacamayos amarillos…"

Mientras…

"¡estas cosas son deliciosas!" -dijo Gustave mientras comía unas bayas azules-

"¡Sí que lo son!" -dijo Catherine-

"les dije que les gustaría mis queridos nerds…" -dijo perla bromeando-

Le dirigieron una mirada ¬¬

Las dos familias tomaron un descanso comiendo bayas de un gran arbusto que encontraron.

Gustave, Catherine y Howard terminaron con las alas manchadas de azul, en Blu y su familia no se notaba, pero era curioso…

"jeje, parece que ya no es necesaria la subespecie" -bromeo Blu-

Gustave volteo a sus alas que efectivamente eran todas azules…

"jeje ¡tienes ra…!" -iba a decir Gustave, pero fue interrumpido por la sorpresa de que un ave naranja se llevó a Blu volando-

"¡SOY UN CIUDADANO AMERICANO! ¡CONOZCO MIS DERECHOS, QUIERO IR A MI EMBAJADA!" -gritaba Blu antes de que el ave lo tirara en medio de varios árboles…

"¡Blu! ¿Estás bien?" -dijo Gustave, mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Blu-

"¡ahí está esa ave!" -dijo Perla, señalando al ave anaranjada-

El ave paso por debajo de una cascada, limpiando sus plumas dejando ver que en realidad era azul… **(Sé que esto es imposible porque puse que al mojarse no podían volar (lo cual aún creo que es cierto XD) pero así lo pusieron en la película y si somos lógicos pues la presión del agua le partiría la espalda así que usen la imaginación XD)**

Decenas de guacamayos azules se asomaron para ver con curiosidad a las dos familias…

"¡no somos los únicos!" -exclamo Perla con felicidad-

Un guacamayo mayor, bastante fornido y de ojos casi grises aterrizo frente a Blu y le pregunto agresivamente.

"¿QUIENES SON? ¿DE DONDE VIENEN?" -pregunto Eduardo tirando a Blu por los empujones-

"¡HEY PARA ATRÁS!" -dijo Perla, empujando a Eduardo-

"¡escuche señorita yo….! ¿P…Perla?" -dijo Eduardo al reconocer a Perla-

"p… ¿papá?"

"¡hija!"

"¡papá!"

"¡¿PAPA?!" -exclamaron todos los presentes-

Eduardo y Perla se abrazaron, Perla comenzó a lagrimear por felicidad…

"no sabes cuánto te extrañe…" -dijo Eduardo- "creí que… habrías…"

"no papá, estoy viva…" -dijo Perla con voz llorosa-

Eduardo rompió el abrazo y sostuvo a Perla de los hombros para verla mejor…

"como has crecido… estas hermosa" -dijo Eduardo con una sonrisa- "Perdón por dejarte sola todo este tiempo" -continuo con culpa-

"n… no papá, no te aflijas no estuve sola…" -dijo Perla mientras miraba a Blu-

"m… mucho gusto se...ñor…" -dijo Blu muy tímidamente mientras se acercaba a Eduardo-

Eduardo lo miro unos momentos con mirada acusadora, pero termino abrazando con mucha fuerza a Blu.

"gracias…" -susurro Eduardo antes de soltar a Blu, que comenzó a inhalar desesperadamente-

"¿y ellos quiénes son?" -dijo Eduardo, señalando a la otra familia y a los hijos de Blu y Perla-

"oh… son amigos nuestros, y…. ella es Carla, Bia y Tiago" -dijo mientras señalaba a sus hijos- "son…mis hijos"

"¿h… hijos? ¡Soy abuelo!" -dijo Eduardo que pudo abrazar a los tres con sus grandes alas-

Los hijos de Blu y Perla abrazaron de vuelta a Eduardo, aunque los estaba asfixiando de igual forma que a Blu…

"jeje, ya suéltalos papá, se van a poner azules en serio" -bromeo Perla-

"y ustedes, bueno, todos los spix son bienvenidos" -dijo Eduardo señalando a Gustave, Catherine y Howard, confundiendo sus alas aun manchadas de azul-

"gracias, bueno supongo que dejan pasar subespecies ¿no?" -dijo Gustave-

Eduardo pareció enojarse, se acercó y dijo con mucha seriedad…

"solo… spix NADA MAS"

Gustave le hizo un gesto a Howard y Catherine, para que activaran una tecnología similar al camuflaje que solo les cambiaba el color de la punta de las alas, poniéndolas azules.

-suspiro- "ojala tu madre pudiera verte ahora…" -dijo volviendo a Perla-

"si… un momento ¡mamá!" -dijo Perla recordando- "¡préstame tu celular Blu!"

"¿Qué haces perlita?" -dijo Eduardo al no comprender lo que Perla estaba haciendo-

Perla llamo, todos habían acordado tener un teléfono en los nidos para comunicarse.

"¿hola? ¿Blu?" -dijo Marisa al ver el contacto de Blu-

Perla miro a Eduardo, luego dijo…

"Mamá, a que no te crees quien estoy viendo…" -dijo Perla, haciendo que a Eduardo se le cayera la mandíbula al suelo de la sorpresa y la felicidad-

Mientras…

"¿Cómo que no son guacamayos amarillos?" -dijo Xavier-

"no, son guacamayos spix pero…" -dijo Sara-

"¿pero qué?"

"distintos, tienen la punta de las alas de color amarillo, pero se tiñen para camuflarse y que los humanos no los reconozcan" -dijo Sara- "por años han querido atacar la parvada, pero estamos ocultos, necesitan que alguien los lleve, y no seré yo…" -dijo Sara, tomando valor-

"¿quieres decir que son la subespecie Cyanopsitta spixii chrysopteros?" -dijo Xavier emocionado-

"si, por eso les decimos chrysos" -dijo Sara-

"¡eso significa que tampoco son los únicos!" -dijo pensando en su familia- "pero… ¿Por qué quieren atacarlos?"

Sara, estaba bastante angustiada, pero no perdía, ni ganaba nada con contarle todo a Xavier.

-suspiro- "hace unos años éramos prácticamente parvadas hermanas, estábamos muy cerca unos de los otros, pero esta historia tiene dos versiones, una dice que una vez unos chrysos comenzaron a robar comida de nuestro territorio, antes se habían prestado en casos de hambruna, pero esta había sido un robo sin pedirlo a nadie y sin necesidad, cuando intentamos reclamar, los embajadores que enviamos fueron destazados y todas los spix que se acercaban morían de forma horrible, así que tuvimos que alejarnos y escondernos"

"y… ¿Cuál es la otra versión?" -dijo Xavier, sorprendido-

"la otra versión dice que sí, fue un robo pero por una gran necesidad, que intentaron pedir ayuda pero se les negó por egoísmo, solo se llevaron lo necesario para sobrevivir un poco más pero… cuando se enteraron enviaron a varios spix, que mataron a casi la mitad de los chrysos en un intento de demostrar superioridad para que no volvieran a robar, estos lograron repelerlos pero a un gran precio ya que estaban debilitados por la escases, y así comenzó una guerra prácticamente solo por venganza, los chrysos se recuperaron, y comenzaron una carrera armamentista contra sí mismos, para asegurarse que no volveríamos a atacarlos, ahora se han hecho más poderosos que nosotros"

"así que… en la primera fue culpa de los chrysos, y en la segunda de los spix ¿no?" -pregunto Xavier-

"si… la verdad no tengo idea de cuál sea verdad, solo es una estúpida pelea sin sentido, pero en cualquier caso, si encuentran la parvada muchos morirán, ganemos o no…" -dijo Sara con mucha seriedad- "también están los rojos, ellos no representan mucho peligro, pero no nos llevamos nada bien"

"¿son algo racistas no lo creen?" -dijo Xavier bromeando para animar a Sara-

Sara solo lo miro rápidamente, sin quitar su expresión de angustia…

De repente, sintieron como dejaban la jaula en el suelo, efectivamente, los guacamayos eran azules, ligeramente más claros que el promedio de los spix y con plumas amarillas en las alas…

Estaban dentro de una pequeña cueva, pero esta tenía un tragaluz y algunas cosas que la hacían parecer más una mazmorra.

Sacaron bruscamente a Xavier y Sara, dos aves sostenían a cada uno y otra que al parecer era de más importancia entro al cuarto.

"¿pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Un halcón, para que trajeron al halcón?" -pregunto-

"al parecer quería a esta señor" -dijo otra ave señalando a Sara, que estaba cabizbaja intentando disfrutar internamente los últimos minutos sin dolor que tendría en su vida-

"interesante… dime… ¿Quién es este?" -dijo El ave tomando la cara de Sara para que lo viera a la cara-

"intentaba cazarme antes de que estos vinieran" -dijo Sara fríamente-

Sara no mintió, de verdad intentaba proteger a Xavier…

"¡no es cierto!" -exclamo Xavier-

"¡cállate!" -dijo Sara-

"de todas formas, que bueno que te trajeron porque necesitamos algo de ti mi rapaz amigo…" -dijo el ave mientras se acercaba a Xavier y le hacía un gesto a otra ave, que trago cargando con ambas alas la pistola- "dicen que mataste a uno de mis guerreros, solo apuntándole con esto ¿es verdad?"

"si, lo es…" -dijo Xavier, que no vio razón para mentir-

"está bien, luego hablaremos de eso, esto es más importante" -dijo el ave mientras dejaba la pistola en una especie de mesa y tomaba a Sara del cuello con mucha fuerza- "tú nos dirás dónde está la parvada spix, o si no…"

"¡no les diré nada!" -grito Sara-

El ave le dio una fuerte bofetada, haciendo que rompiera a llorar por el dolor y el miedo…

"¡no me maten se los ruego…!" -sollozo Sara-

"¡si nos dices! Te prometo que te mataremos rápido…" -dijo el ave- "pero si no lo haces bueno… puedo ser creativo, podría arrancarte las plumas una a una, y cuando tenga tu carne totalmente desnuda, arrojarte agua hirviendo hasta que hables o se te caiga la piel…" -dijo el ave de forma amenazante mientras quitaba unas pequeñas plumas del pecho de Sara- "pero tal vez eso no sería suficiente, podría mmmm no se… ¿traer a tu esposo, hermano…?" -dijo el ave intentando buscar una reacción en Sara-

Sara no hizo ningún gesto, solo siguió llorando por el terror…

"¿hijo…?" -dijo el ave, esta vez inconscientemente, Sara se exalto y preocupo, comenzando a llorar con más fuerza, el ave se dio cuenta de que había acertado- "si quieres podemos, traer a tu hijo, cortarle las alas o las patas, comenzar a impregnarte con su sangre… mientras te suplica que hables para terminar con su sufrimiento… ¿te negarías? ¿Dejarías que tu hijo sufriera solo para que no se haga justicia? ¿Dejarías que usáramos sus entrañas para hacer moños mientras el mira, mientras te mira a ti suplicando que hables?" -dijo el ave, intentando usar terror psicológico-

"eres un monstruo…" -sollozo Sara, mientras intentaba no imaginar las horribles imágenes-

El ave se hizo para atrás, hizo otra seña, entonces las aves que los sostenían amarraron sus alas con unas lianas y los colgaron del techo, quedando unos centímetros sobre el suelo.

"tienes 10 minutos para pensar, y tú, tú no te preocupes si colaboras no tienes por qué morir" -dijo el ave refiriéndose primero a Sara y luego a Xavier-

Las aves salieron de la cueva, dejándolos solos.

Sara lloraba amargamente mirando al suelo horrorizada por lo que ese guacamayo le había dicho.

"¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar? ¿Por qué te empeñas en compartir mi sufrimiento?" -pregunto Sara, que estaba intentando prepararse mentalmente para bajo ninguna circunstancia confesar-

"oye… yo vine al amazonas, para buscar guacamayos azules, hasta donde sabíamos solo existía una familia, y tú, tú eres la única que he visto aquí hasta ahora por lo cual tengo que protegerte, tal vez no seas mi amiga, tal vez ni siquiera te caigo bien y la verdad no sé si tú me simpatizas pero no me impedirá asegurarme de que llegues a salvo a tu nido" -dijo Xavier, intentando darle seguridad a Sara, darle más que nada esperanza- "eres mi protegida y no te voy a dejar morir ¿sí?"

Sara se sorprendió mucho, ¿protegida de un halcón? Eso impresionaría a cualquiera, claro hasta que vieran a Xavier.

"¿me protegerás?" -pregunto Sara, intentando dejar de llorar-

"si, voy a cuidarte hasta que llegues con tu parvada…" -dijo Xavier- "pero tienes que llevarme…"

"es… está bien…" -dijo Sara, que le daba mucho consuelo lo que decía Xavier- "pero… lamento decirte que fallaste, porque me quedan 7 minutos de vida…" -dijo volviendo a deprimirse-

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 2!**

**Al que adivine el porqué del título le daré mmmmm…. ¡una imagen escaneada de mi mano XD! No lo sé, también sugieran premios que obviamente pueda darles XD (no, no gastare un peso en el premio XD)**

**La verdad no tengo nada importante que decir, así que…**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	3. ¡Bienvenidos!

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Este es el capítulo 3…**

**SpyTaku299: investigue un poco más para no confiar solo en lo que recuerdo y… tienes razón, todas las plumas son impermeables y sobre lo de la cascada, pues si están en la situación que planteas pues sí, no les pasaría nada, pero en la película yo vi que paso muy tranquilamente y hasta de ladito con una cascada bastante más grande que el XD, y si nos ponemos a buscarle la lógica completa pues hay que admitir que no tendría tanta gracia, por ejemplo sabemos que los guacamayos no tienen iris, ¿pero se vería muy macabro y sin personalidad no? la solución es ¡Blu y Perla tienen ojos café y azules!.**

**P.D volviendo a la lógica, también hay que pensar que Xavier se había sumergido y dado santo chin… contra la piedra XD.**

**El punto es que en mi Fic la lógica esta distorsionada (obviamente no todo va a ser físicamente posible por efectos prácticos de la trama)**

**Lo prometido es deuda: (Si, es una foto de mi mano izquierda, que aguanto 10 segundos prendida en llamas XD)**

**Megaleo444: si, Blu lleva su celular en la cangurera XD y la verdad no recuerdo haber traducido ninguna parte de la película, pero de nada XD.**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos!**

"7… 6…" -susurraba Xavier-

"¿te divierte contar cuanto me queda antes de morir?" -dijo Sara antipáticamente, preparándose mentalmente para intentar soportar el dolor antes de morir-

"3… 2… 1" -termino Xavier-

Entraron dos guacamayos, una era la misma que había amenazado a Sara, y la otra traía cargando una especie de cubeta y una taza, ambas de hechas de madera y de apariencia rustica, la cubeta estaba llena de agua que vaporeaba, por lo cual se deduce que estaba hirviendo y que no estaban bromeando…

P.X "vaya, también contaron…"

"¡no les diré nada!" -grito Sara, armándose de valor pero a la vez volviendo a llorar por el terror-

El ave no dijo nada, se acercó y comenzó a estrangular a Sara con la garra.

"oh claro que nos dirás…" -dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro- "no bromeaba con lo de las plumas, ya sabes cuál es la pregunta…" -dijo esperando una respuesta-

"n… nunca" -susurro Sara con dificultad por ser estrangulada-

El ave, paso suavemente su ala por la nuca de Sara, tomo dos plumas de su "cabello" y las arranco rápidamente, haciendo que Sara solo llorara más y abriera el pico en un intento de gritar por el dolor.

"¿quieres que te arranque otras?" -dijo sin dejar de estrangularla-

Xavier, parecía estar muy pensativo….

P.X "bien, prepárate muy bien para lo que vas a hacer porque solo tienes una oportunidad, joder no quiero matar a nadie, pero no hay opción…"

Xavier, posiciono un poco su ala en las lianas que lo amarraban.

El ave golpeo a Sara en el rostro con fuerza, sacándole un poco de sangre del pico…

"¡RESPONDEME!" -grito antes de arrancarle varias plumas de la espalda con el ala-

"¡Hey déjala en paz!" -grito Xavier, notando que ya la había lastimado bastante solo con 2 minutos de interrogatorio-

El ave volteo hacia Xavier, sin soltar a Sara y apretando con más fuerza su cuello.

"¿te perdono la vida y todavía me lo pagas así?" -dijo el ave, refiriéndose a que no mataría a Xavier si les enseñaba sobre sus armas-

Sara le dedico una mirada que podría decir "no lo hagas…"

"si quieres que te de armas, no lo hare…" -aclaro Xavier-

Se notó la decepción y enojo del ave…

"no quiero hacerte sentir mal pero… ¡el que está atado eres tú!"

"pero… tengo un haz bajo el ala…" -dijo Xavier, sonriendo a pesar de la horrible situación-

P.S "este tipo es un puto sínico…"

El ave se rio carcajeo ligeramente y volvió a mirar a los aterrados ojos de Sara…

"Literalmente…" -susurro Xavier-

Xavier, activo su espada que salió de forma que corto las lianas liberándolo inmediatamente, cuando sus patas tocaron el suelo no paso ni un segundo antes de que bajara rápidamente la espada, cortando de tajo la garra del ave, que aun sostenía el cuello de Sara.

"¡AAAAAHHHHH MIERDA!" -grito el ave aterrada y con dolor mientras veía como su sangre salía a borbotones de su pata-

"AAAAAAHHHHHH AHAHHAHA" -grito Sara aún más aterrada mientras la sangre le salpicaba en la cara y la garra del ave seguía en su cuello-

La otra ave, muy asustada intento desenvainar una espada al parecer hecha con hueso.

Ataco a Xavier, que esquivo agachándose, luego vio la cubeta de agua hirviendo y le pateo para que salpicara las patas del ave, que comenzó a saltar por el dolor de las quemaduras…

El ave se agacho y Xavier instintivamente le hizo un ataque que prácticamente partió en dos su cabeza…

El ave cayo muerta sobre el agua hirviendo que comenzó a tornarse roja por la sangre y los sesos desparramados. **(Parecía una maruchan de habanero… okno)**

Xavier miro horrorizado lo que acababa de hacer, pero intento olvidarlo y se acercó al ave que sostenía con dolor su pata mientras las plumas amarillas de sus alas se tornaban rojas por la sangre.

"¡ten piedad!" -exclamo casi llorando-

"¿cuantas aves torturaste?" -pregunto Xavier rápidamente-

"¿eh?"

"¡CUANTAS!"

"¡No sé! Unas…. ¿doscien…?"

Xavier se asustó al comenzar a escuchar el gran número, así que sin dejarla terminar, tomo su arma de la mesa y le disparo en la cabeza antes de que pudiera decir la cifra.

La bala atravesó su pico y luego su cráneo, comenzó a formarse un pequeño charco de sangre alrededor de su cabeza…

Xavier, guardo rápidamente su arma y socorrió a Sara…

"¿estás bien?" -pregunto mientras intentaba guardar la calma y le quitaba la garra muerta del cuello- "puaj que asco…"

Sara no respondió, Xavier corto la Liana y la tomo de los hombros mirándola a los ojos…

"¿oye estas bien?" -repitió-

"s… si" -dijo Sara, intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar-

Xavier, la tomo del ala y la jalo fuera de la cueva, al salir, notaron que a unos cuantos metros, estaba la parvada de guacamayos spix de alas doradas.

"mierda, Charles, camúflanos" -dijo Xavier-

El brazalete de Xavier hizo invisibles a ambos…

"¿¡qué caraj…?!" -dijo Sara al no poderse ver a si misma-

"caminemos, no mires hacia tus patas, es más fácil tropezarse si lo haces" -dijo Xavier, jalando a Sara hasta que llegaron a Selva neutral…

Xavier dejo de jalar el ala de Sara, esta se sentó recargada en un árbol, respirando agitadamente.

Sara sentía mucho alivio, mucha felicidad por estar viva, sin embargo no pudo evitar llorar por el miedo y el impacto de lo vivido.

"tranquila… y… ya paso" -dijo Xavier, sentándose junto a Sara intentando tranquilizarla-

Sara se quitó las alas de la cara un momento para susurrar algo.

"snif… gr... Gracias"

"eso no se agradece…" -dijo Xavier, algo espantado por sus acciones-

"perdón por… snif… perdón por hacer que tuvieras que snif… hacer eso…" -sollozo Sara, notando que Xavier no sentía mucho orgullo-

-suspiro- "no pasa nada…" -dijo Xavier intentando convencerse a sí mismo- "vamos, debemos llegar con tu parvada"

"está bien… pero no debemos volar, pueden haber chrysos camuflados por aquí" -dijo Sara intentando tranquilizarse-

Xavier asintió y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde Sara decía estaba la parvada…

Mientras…

"Mamá, a que no te crees quien estoy viendo…" -dijo Perla-

"¡¿Robert Downey Jr?!" -Dijo Marisa-

"no mama…" -dijo Perla, mientras le pasaba el teléfono a Eduardo-

Eduardo por obvias razones no conocía los celulares, pero intuyo su funcionamiento **(ojala esto pasara ¿no? los programadores y diseñadores se matan para hacer las cosas intuitivas, pero siempre habrá un padre que no tenga ni puta idea XD)**

"¿Marisa…?" -pregunto Eduardo, casi llorando por la felicidad-

"¿Quién habla?" -dijo Marisa, extrañada por la voz que no reconocía-

Eduardo sintió inmensa felicidad por escuchar la voz de la que hasta ahora creía su difunta esposa…

"cariño… soy yo…" -dijo Eduardo-

"¿yo quien?" -dijo Marisa-

"Eduardo…"

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Marisa por la sorpresa.

"E… ¿Eduardo?" -dijo Marisa casi llorando

"Marisa…" -dijo Eduardo- "¿Dónde estás?"

"E… en Rio de Janeiro… p… pero ¿Cómo?" -pregunto Marisa-

Eduardo colgó…

"¡TU Y TU VAYAN A RIO EN ESTE INSTANTE!" -Ordeno Eduardo a dos guacamayos que iban pasando-

"p… pero ¿para qué?" -pregunto uno-

"¡MI ESPOSA ESTA VIVA Y ESTA AHÍ ASI QUE QUIERO QUE LA TRAIGAN!" - dijo Eduardo-

"p… pero es el exterior, y Rio es muy grande…" -dijo el guacamayo-

"¿Dónde está hija?" -pregunto Eduardo-

"En la reserva del centro de conservación ambiental…" -respondió Blu-

"¡AHÍ ESTA! ¡RAPIDO!" -dijo Eduardo, haciendo que los guacamayos salieran volando-

"¡y también están mis hermanos!" -comento Perla alegre-

"¡¿en serio?! ¡TU VE CON ELLOS!" -dijo Eduardo a la primera ave que se le puso en la vista-

Las tres aves salieron volando asustados por la abrupta orden de Eduardo…

"si todo sale bien, estarán aquí mañana o pasado…" -dijo Eduardo-

"¿no crees que fuiste algo…? ¿Grosero?" -dijo Perla sorprendida por que las aves lo hayan obedecido-

"na estuvo bien…" -dijo Eduardo- "¡Pero que hacemos hablando! ¡Vamos a que conozcan todo!"

Eduardo dirigió a las dos familias a la entrada de su "santuario" era un oasis oculto entre la selva amazónica, había guacamayos azules por todos lados…

"Wow… ¡es hermoso!" -dijo Perla-

"teníamos más antes, tuvimos que venir aquí después del ataque de…" -dijo Eduardo-

"¿ataque? ¿Quién? ¿Humanos?" -pregunto Gustave con curiosidad-

-suspiro- "de los chrysos…"

"¿chrysos? No recuerdo ningunos chrysos, solo a los pesados de los rojos…" -dijo Perla-

"eras muy pequeña para saberlo, los chrysos comenzaron a robar nuestra comida, cuando intentamos pedir explicaciones, estallo la guerra…" -dijo Eduardo, notablemente enojado-

"¿una guerra por comida? ¿No es algo extremista?" -dijo Catherine-

"estaría de acuerdo, si no fuera por todos los hermanos capturados, torturados y luego ejecutados para obtener esta ubicación…" -dijo Eduardo-

"joder esto es grave…" -dijo Blu-

"hemos estado así por mucho tiempo…" -dijo Eduardo- "¡Hey Roberto!" -dijo al ver a Roberto que estaba hablando con unas guacamayas embobadas en el-

**(Todos sabemos cómo es Roberto, así que para que les diga como es ¿no?)**

"¿Roberto?" -dijo Perla sorprendida al ver a Roberto acercándose en el aire-

"¡Perla!" -dijo Roberto antes de abrazar a Perla en el aire-

Blu, vio como un guacamayo unas 500 por X a la 352 **(es notación científica, no me deja poner exponentes así que mejor lo pongo así XD, en palabras simples y vulgares, ¡un chingo!)** más atractivo que el abrazaba cariñosamente a su esposa, por primera vez sintió celos…

Aterrizaron frente a un árbol…

"¡Sabia que regresarías Perliux!" -dijo Roberto, de forma muy atractiva-

"¿Perliux?" -dijo Blu intentando ocultar que le molestaba la sola presencia de Roberto-

"jeje si, de niños nos poníamos apodos tiernos, yo le decía Beto" -dijo Perla-

"este…. Claro ¡Hola un gusto soy el esposo de Perla!" -dijo Blu rápidamente para dejarle claro a Roberto-

"un gusto, déjame decirte que eres muy afortunado de tener a esta hermosa ave en tu vida…" -dijo Roberto, mirando seductoramente a Perla-

"si jeje…" -dijo Blu incomodado-

"¡Vamos Roberto, dales la bienvenida!" -dijo Eduardo-

"oh claro…" -dijo Roberto antes de dar una señal, unas aves comenzaron a usar instrumentos rústicos para tocar la canción "Beautiful creatures" **(no pongo letra por copyright y esas cosas raras XD)**

"¡recuerdo esa canción!" -dijo Perla-

"¿y cómo no la ibas a recordar? ¡Está en nuestra sangre nena!" -dijo Roberto-

P.B "Nena tu puta madre…"

"pues… shazam no la reconoce" -dijo Gustave mirando su brazalete-

Catherine rodo los ojos…

"¡deja eso y vamos!" -dijo Catherine mientras jalaba a Gustave con las demás aves-

"¡no espera! ¡No se bailar nooo!" -dijo Gustave-

"¿me la prestarías un momento?" -pregunto Roberto-

"bueno yo…" -dijo Blu-

"¡perfecto!" -dijo Roberto antes de volar junto a Perla-

-suspiro- "parece que nos quedamos solos hij…" -dijo Blu, pero volteo y no había nadie-

Hasta Howard había ido con las demás aves…

"¡vamos amor es fácil!" -dijo Catherine alegremente mientras obligaba a Gustave a bailar-

"¡odio bailar!" -dijo Gustave-

"¡vamos papá! ¡Es divertido!" -dijo Howard-

Blu se quedó solo viendo a las aves festejando, mientras Roberto bailaba con Perla.

Mientras…

Ya llevaban un rato caminando, Xavier iba por delante y Sara caminaba detrás de él.

No se habían dicho nada, así que Xavier intento pues… socializar.

"y… ¿Qué edad tiene tu hijo?" -pregunto Xavier-

"pues, tiene 4…" -dijo Sara, intentando aguantar la preocupación-

Se volvieron a quedar callados…

"¿c... cuál es su nombre?" -volvió a preguntar Xavier-

"s… se llama Jorge… ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?" -pregunto Sara-

"solo quiero… hablar contigo…" -dijo Xavier- "y… ¿Qué hay de tu esposo?"

Sara se puso muy triste al oír esta pregunta…

"Murió hace unos años…" -dijo Sara entristeciéndose-

"oh… perdón…" -dijo Xavier- "¿puedo saber que le paso?"

-suspiro- "pues, fue… la naturaleza, la cadena alimenticia"

"¿Cómo que la cadena alimenticia?" -pregunto Xavier-

"fue presa de… de… de un halcón" -dijo Sara, con tristeza por recordar la tragedia-

P.X "¡coño! Esa respuesta no podía ser menos conveniente…"

"Yo… "

"n… no te preocupes…" -dijo Sara, por el tono de su voz se notaba que la había entristecido bastante-

P.X "acabo de descubrir dos cosas, nunca preguntarle a una viuda como murió su esposo y que no sé socializar…"

"quiero hacerte otra pregunta… ¿confías en mí?" -pregunto Xavier-

"¿q… que?"

"si, tu… no lo sé… ¿si tuviéramos que dormir cerca, confiarías en que no te hare nada mientras duermes? ¿O esperarías a que me quedara dormido primero y estarías al pendiente de que no despierte antes que tú? -pregunto Xavier-

P.X "¡claro! ¡Plantéale la situación perfecta para matarla! ¿Por qué no?"

"b… bueno…" -dijo Sara, comenzando a pensar- "no lo sé…"

"entiendo…" -dijo Xavier, que sintió un poco de molestia por ser prejuzgado, incluso después de salvarla, pero entendía en cierta forma que no era algo fácil de superar-

"p… ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"porque está anocheciendo y debemos dormir…"

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 4!  
sobre lo de mi Fic "No son solo estudios" pues creo que hare uno o dos capítulos muy largos que serán los últimos…**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	4. ¿Quiénes son los chrysos?

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Guest: pues… no es mala idea pero sería de pensarlo, ¿Qué opinan los demás? ¡Pónganlo en los review!**

** after high: es un Fic M ¿Qué esperabas?**

**No tengo nada más que decir…**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**¿Quiénes son los chrysos?**

Blu estaba mirando a lo lejos como todas las aves festejaban la llegada de Perla, se sentía solo y un poco rechazado…

Comenzó a caminar alejándose un poco…

"estúpido Roberto ¡Ay si mi peinadito de Brad Pitt y mi sonrisa del millón!" -susurro Blu a regañadientes imitando a Roberto-

Blu camino un poco y vio algo que lo extraño, había alguien aparte de él que no estaba festejando, era apenas un niño, de plumas claras y con los ojos azul verdoso muy claro.

Este chico de tal vez uno años calculando a ojo estaba mirando al suelo pensativo, con una mirada triste…

A Blu le extraño un poco esto, al parecer todos estaban bailando alegremente menos ellos dos, así que al sentir curiosidad y al no tener otra cosa que hacer más que maldecir a Roberto, se acercó a preguntar.

"oye… ¿estás bien?" -pregunto mientras se ponía cerca de la entrada del nido- "todos están festejando…"

"¿Qué? Este…. Sí, estoy bien" -dijo el chico-

"¿seguro? No pareces estar muy alegre, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" -pregunto Blu-

"Me llamo Jorge…"

"Bonito nombre, me llamo Blu, ahora… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa?" -dijo Blu, intentando ser amistoso-

"bueno, estoy preocupado…"

"¿Por qué?"

"por… por mi mamá, dijo que regresaría ayer, pero ya está anocheciendo y todavía no regresa…"

Mientras…

"¿c…. cómo?" -pregunto Sara algo asustada-

"si, está anocheciendo y si seguimos caminando seremos presa fácil en la oscuridad…" -dijo Xavier-

P.X "¡no le hables de presas coño!"

"p… pero…" -dijo Sara-

-suspiro- "sé que…. que no confías en mí y… está bien, pero ambos debemos descansar" -dijo Xavier, obviamente algo triste por la desconfianza-

Xavier miro un momento al rostro de Sara, y noto que tenía una herida en la mejilla y el pico un poco ensangrentado.

Saco un pequeño pañuelo de un bolsillo de su chaleco, y acerco el ala a su cara.

Sara dio un pequeño brinco por cierto susto que le dio Xavier acercándose, se sentía agradecida con él, pero simplemente su experiencia no le permitía confiar en él.

Xavier, limpio con cuidado el pico de Sara.

"que cobarde…" -dijo Xavier algo molesto viendo la herida que tenía Sara en la mejilla- "¿ese idiota te hizo otra cosa?" -pregunto Xavier buscando alguna otra herida en Sara-

"n… no, estoy bien…" -dijo Sara, intentando no temerle a Xavier, pero no podía evitarlo-

"es… está bien… "-dijo Xavier guardando el pañuelo- "si quieres, me duermo primero para que… para que te sientas bien…"

Sara asintió, aunque no quería ser grosera con Xavier (después de todo le salvo la vida) no se terminaba de creer que era su protegida, era muy sabido que los halcones hacían de todo por una presa…

"Ok…"

Xavier, miro hacia los lados, acomodo unas hojas y se improvisó una almohada, donde recostó la cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir…

Sara lo miro unos instantes, luego se acostó a una distancia un poco grande de Xavier, mirando fijamente esperando que se quedara dormido.

"Buenas noches…" -dijo Xavier-

"b… buenas noches" -dijo tímidamente Sara-

Xavier cerró los ojos, se quedó dormido rápidamente por el exhausto día.

Sara, seguía mirando fijamente a Xavier por la inseguridad…

P.S "¿confió en el? Si me salvo pero… ¡es un halcón! ¿Quién no ha oído historias de halcones astutos que matan a sus presas mientras duermen? ¡O hasta las violan!"

Sara, se acercó para comprobar que estuviera dormido…

"Xavier…. ¡Hey! ¡Halconcito!" -susurro Sara, pero Xavier no respondió, dormía bastante bien para estar sobre tierra y con hojas como almohada-

Sara se percató que Xavier tenía una foto en un bolsillo, le dio curiosidad y tomo el papel doblado…

Lo miro, lo desdoblo y era una foto de Xavier de chico cargando a Howard cuando era un polluelo, era una linda foto…

Sara no pudo evitar sentir ternura, si un halcón se tomara una foto con un polluelo, ella imaginaria que sería una foto como "la primera presa" **(o como la gente que le toma una foto a su comida y la sube a Instagram XD) ** pero no, no lo estaba matando, no se lo estaba comiendo, ni si quiera lo estaba acechando, Howard dormía plácidamente en sus alas…

Luego miro otro detalle importante, el polluelo era… ¡un Chryso!

Sara tenía muchas interrogantes, ¿Qué hacia un halcón cargando un polluelo de guacamayo? ¿Porque mato a dos chrysos pero estaba cargando a otro?

Regreso lentamente la foto a su lugar, y se acostó para dormir después de un día bastante traumático.

Sara comenzó a despertar, Xavier seguía dormido.

Se desperezo un poco, despertó y vio a Xavier sentado usando un árbol como respaldo…

"hola, ¿Cómo dormiste?" -pregunto Xavier-

"este… bien gracias" -dijo Sara-

Xavier se levantó, dio unos pasos pero se detuvo al escuchar que su estómago rugió por hambre.

"joder, no te había visto bien pero ahora que lo hago, te ves muy deliciosa…" -dijo Xavier, cambiando a una sonrisa maliciosa-

"¿eh?" -dijo Sara, volteando hacia Xavier-

Xavier se acercó, y en un movimiento rápido le hizo una rajada en el cuello a Sara con su garra…

Sara callo, cubriendo la herida con su ala mientras soltaba chorros de sangre y se ahogaba con esta…

Sara miro aterrada a Xavier mientras escupía y tocia sangre.

Xavier, le dedico una sonrisa, antes de clavar su afilado pico en el pecho de Sara, sacando chorros y mangueras de sangre...

Xavier, arranco un trozo de carne ensangrentada, lo lanzo al aire y lo dejo caer directo en su boca, lo trago y se relamió mirando como Sara sufría.

Volvió a clavar su pico, arrancando y comiendo pedazos de carne y órganos de Sara, mientras esta solo sentía el dolor y la agonía, sintiendo la vida saliendo con cada mililitro de sangre que abandonaba su cuerpo…

Xavier, separo su cara un momento del pecho de Sara, sus ojos azules resaltaban con su pico y rostro cubiertos de una espesa capa de sangre.

Xavier, tomo con fuerza el rostro de Sara, apretando las afiladas garras incluso haciéndole unas heridas en las mejillas.

La obligo a mirarlo, lo miro con ojos vidriosos y aterrados, sufriendo aún con vida.

Xavier, la miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa malvada de oreja a oreja, después de unos segundos, articulo una palabra…

"¿hola?" -dijo Xavier con voz muy suave y amable, a pesar de la aterradora expresión que tenía-

Sara, no cambio su mirada de terror y sufrimiento…

"¿hola? ¿Estas despierta?" -volvió a decir Xavier con la misma amabilidad-

Sara, se levantó de golpe respirando agitadamente, Xavier estaba junto a ella.

Sara miro hacia a Xavier he inmediatamente se paró asustada.

"¡tranquila! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?" -pregunto Xavier, sosteniéndola de los hombros mirándola con preocupación-

"este… s… si" -contesto Sara, tranquilizándose por ver que solo fue una horrible pesadilla, pero esta había reafirmado un poco la desconfianza por Xavier-

"¿Qué fue?" -Pregunto Xavier con curiosidad-

"este… fue… sobre mi hijo..." -mintió Sara-

Xavier, sonrió intentando darle seguridad.

"no te preocupes, de seguro está bien" -contesto Xavier muy amigable-

Sara le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.

"v… vamos, la parvada esta por allá" -dijo Sara, caminando dándole la espalda a Xavier-

Se escuchó como el estómago de Xavier rugió…

Xavier hizo una mueca y dirigió un ala a su estómago.

"uy… no me vendría mal comer algo…" -dijo Xavier, en cierta forma quejándose-

Sara paró en seco, con los ojos bien abiertos y mirando al infinito….

Mientras… **(En realidad es unas horas antes, pero cuando yo pongo "mientras" me refiero a otro lado de la historia, aunque no siempre sea necesariamente al mismo tiempo)**

"¿Qué pasa Blu? Hace un rato no quisiste bailar, ¿y ahora no quieres ir con Roberto?" -dijo Perla, extrañada-

P.B "¡Roberto!"

"Este… me tiene pensando, ese chico con el que hable" -mintió Blu-

"tranquilo Blu, tú mismo le dijiste que no se preocupara, ¿Por qué tú lo haces?" -pregunto Perla-

"está bien, no me preocupare" -dijo Blu, tornándose tierno con Perla-

"ese es mi Blu…" -dijo Perla-

Llegaron a donde se dirigían, el gran nido de Roberto…

"me agrada que se queden conmigo esta noche, sobre todo tu Perliux…" -dijo Roberto con voz tierna-

"jeje, ¡es impresionante!" -dijo Perla haciendo un cumplido-

"gracias, es solo algo que arme con mi fuerza… y mis músculos" -dijo Roberto, antes de mover los músculos de su pecho demostrando mucha fuerza-

A Perla esto le incomodo un poco, más que nada porque Blu puso una cara molesta al verlo.

No dijeron nada, los hijos de Blu y Perla se repartieron los cuartos, y Perla voló primero al que ocuparían ella y Blu, dejando a este solo con Roberto.

"tienes una hermosa familia" -dijo Roberto- "ten seguro que… si algún día, Dios no lo quiera, te pasa algo, yo cuidare de ellos" -dijo Roberto, de la forma seductora como siempre lo hacía-

P.B "¡Ni Dios lo quiera! ¿Quién podría ser….? ¡Gus! Si mueres antes que yo te juro que… ¡te remato! Y si no… mmmm ¿sería raro si lo hace Catherine? ¡Quien sea pero este niño lindo sobre mi cadáver! Bueno… ese es el plan de hecho…"

"si… gracias…" -dijo Blu, a regañadientes antes de volar con Perla-

Mientras…

El nido de Roberto no era tan grande, por lo que Eduardo ofreció el suyo para Gustave, Catherine y Howard.

"entonces ¿tu hiciste estos?" -dijo Roberto, hablando de los lentes y brazaletes que traían, después de haber intentado quitárselos pensando que eran humanos-

"si, hechos por aves..." -aclaro Gustave-

"entonces, perdón por eso" -se disculpó Roberto-

"no pasa nada, agradecemos la molestia de darnos donde dormir" -dijo Catherine-

"no es ninguna molestia, si son spix son mis hermanos, y no dejaría que mis hermanos sean mal atendidos" -dijo Eduardo con mucha amabilidad- "es aquí" -dijo Eduardo-

"entraron a un árbol bastante grande, dentro había algunas cosas ornamentales talladas en madera"

"es un lindo nido" -dijo Howard mirando alrededor-

"gracias, ahora ¿Qué les parece si cenamos?" -dijo Eduardo-

"si no es molestia…" -dijo Gustave-

Se sentaron alrededor de una especie de círculo con tallados ornamentales y una parte cóncava en el centro en una parte del piso, que al parecer era el lugar designado para comer.

Eduardo trajo algo de fruta y la puso en la parte cóncava, formando un plato en el centro del círculo…

"oh, ingenioso…" -dijo Gustave comprendiendo la función de la zona-

"si, ¿bastante genial eh? Llevamos usando este diseño por décadas, lástima que lo invento un chryso…" -dijo Eduardo, antes de tomar una fruta y morderla-

"y… estos chrysos ¿Cómo son?" -dijo Catherine, tomando igualmente una fruta-

Se notó que Eduardo inmediatamente demostró su odio hacia los chrysos…

"físicamente son como nosotros, excepto por un detalle, las plumas largas de sus alas, son amarillas" -dijo Eduardo con odio-

La familia trago un bulto de saliva por obvias razones.

"pero por dentro, son unos infelices asesinos que solo quieren acabar con nosotros" -dijo Eduardo con mucha molestia- "las hembras son unas putas y los machos unos mestizos asquerosos…."

P.G "¿mestizo? ¡Subespecie pedazo de pendejo! ¡Soy más puro que el cobre de los mejores cables!"

P.C "¿Puta? ¡PUTA TU RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREPUTA MADRE!"

"s… si, ¿Qué bueno que no nos topamos con ninguno no?" -dijo Howard, riendo nerviosamente-

"si… ¡Yay!" -dijo Catherine igual de nerviosa-

"jeje, y si de casualidad, una familia… pequeña, de tres chrysos… entrara aquí… ¿Qué pasaría?" -pregunto Gustave con la misma sonrisa nerviosa-  
"¿Contra tres? Probablemente los torturaríamos hasta que se les salga la última lagrima de dolor, después les sacaríamos los órganos mientras suplican piedad y colgaríamos su piel en las afueras del santuario para que no se les ocurra a los demás acercarse" -dijo Eduardo con mucha tranquilidad-

"p… pero… ¿y si uno es solo un chico de 5 años?" -pregunto Howard, bastante asustado-

"¿y los otros son sus padres?" -Pregunto Eduardo-

"¡exacto!" -dijo Gustave-

"oh, en ese caso, primero torturaríamos al chico mientras los padres ven, luego lo matamos de forma dolorosa y horrible, después embarramos a los padres con sus órganos para empaparlos de sangre, los obligamos a comerlos y después mmm no se…. Tal vez continuaríamos con la tortura y obligaríamos a que la madre mate al padre o algo así y repetir el proceso, aceptamos sugerencias si tienen una" -dijo Eduardo con la misma tranquilidad mientras mordía la fruta-

P.G, P.C y P.H "¡coño!"

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 4!**

**¿Recuerdan el spin-off de "Vida Nueva, Nuevas aventuras"? pues estuve pensando que también se podría hacer uno aquí, pero este duraría a lo mucho dos capítulos, tal vez uno o incluso medio capitulo, este no es muy necesario para el correcto desarrollo, pero tampoco sería algo innecesario, así que me gustaría saber si lo quieren o no.**

"**¡no Salí en la portada de autores! ¡BUAAAAA!"**

**Papa: "porque eres un pedazo de…"**

"**¡PEDAZO DE QUE PAPA INMUNDA!"**

**Papa: "¡DE MIERDA!"**

***estruendo***

**Ignorando eso, Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	5. Redondeo

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Decidí que si hare el spin-off, después de todo es más texto, aunque lo más probable es que solo sea este cap.…**

** after high: ¿en ingles? ****¿Porque de repente te comenzaron a molestar las groserías? Siempre han estado presentes en mis Fics, una opinión mía es que solo son parte del lenguaje, el uso que se les dé es otra cosa, porque puedes tener una conversación muy amigable y pasándola genial con alguien diciendo varias groserías incluso para expresar cosas con un toque gracioso y bromear entre amigos, pero también se puede destruirle el alma a alguien con insultos difamaciones etc. sin usar una sola grosería, o se puede ser muy vulgar con o sin groserías, no es la palabra, es el uso que se le da y la intención independientemente del idioma, piénsalo…**

**Pues…. ¡ahí voy!**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**

* * *

**Redondeo**

Gustave y Catherine estaban a punto de dormir, Howard estaba solo en otro cuarto.

"no podía ser menos conveniente…" -dijo Gustave, aun algo espantado por lo que dijo Eduardo-

"Esto es grave, pero… tal vez si les decimos que somos buenas aves pues…" -dijo Catherine-

"no creo, se veía muy decidido" -dijo Gustave- "me da miedo que… que le hagan algo…" -dijo refiriéndose a Howard-

"piénsalo así, a mí me asusta, que si alguien le arranca una pluma voy a llamar un bombardeo orbital y voy a acabar con la especie" -dijo Catherine, recordándole la inmensa superioridad que tenían en ese aspecto-

Gustave sonrió ligeramente.

"encontraremos la forma de que nos acepten, pero ya no hablemos de eso, ¿no tienes algo que contarme o algo así?" -dijo Gustave-

"bueno, el otro día actualice el software de tus lentes" -dijo Catherine-

"gracias por recordarme mis queridos lentes" -bromeo Gustave sobre extrañar sus aparatos- "¿Qué les hiciste?"

"bueno, estaba revisando la programación y curiosamente, redondeaba todos los resultados de signos vitales" -dijo Catherine-

"¿redondeaba?"

"si, podía marcar 0% aunque no lo fuera" -dijo Catherine-

"bueno, pero alguien que está al 0.4% no creo que sobreviva"

"no es probable pero si es posible, lo cambie para que diera el primer decimal" -dijo Catherine- "podría ser útil para no dar por muerto a alguien hasta que de verdad lo esté"

"bueno, esperemos no usarlo" -dijo Gustave, luego suspiro- "no me saco de la mente lo que nos dijo Eduardo, en un descuido, tal vez Charles no pueda enviarnos algo lo suficientemente rápido"

"no te preocupes amor, tú lo dijiste, encontraremos la forma de convencerlos" -dijo Catherine- "buenas noches"

"buenas noches amor… ¿sabes? Eso del redondeo pudo habernos hecho más de una mala pasada"

**Aquí empieza el spin-off….**

Hace aproximadamente 20 años…

Harry empezó a acariciar el "cabello" de Isabel, intentando que aunque sea muriera tranquila.

Después de unos minutos, Isabel, cerró los ojos lentamente, hasta que en los lentes de Harry, apareció sobre ella el mismo mensaje que con Bernard, "homeostasis al 0% de capacidad"

Harry empezó a llorar, pero también le entro un sentimiento de rabia.

"¡Perfecto humanidad! ¡Le quitaste sus padres a un polluelo!" -grito al cielo Harry-

Harry guardo el huevo en el cabestrillo que le habían puesto, pensó que ahí estaría caliente.

Le dio una última caricia a la cabeza de Isabel, noto que una de sus brillantes plumas azules había caído al suelo.

La recogió, la miro un momento y la guardo en su cartera.

Se abrió la puerta del quirófano, Harry salió con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión muy molestia.

"¿debo pagar algo por los servicios?" -dijo Harry fríamente antes de salir-

"no señor, este es un centro sin ánimo de lucro" -dijo el Ornitólogo, triste por no poder salvar la vida de esa ave-

Harry, saco su chequera, escribió y se lo dio al ornitólogo…

"gracias por intentarlo…" -dijo Harry antes de dirigirse a la salida-

El ornitólogo miro la exorbitante donación…

"¡s… señor espe…!"

Harry, salió y dio un portazo por la molestia.

"anónimo será…" -dijo el ornitólogo- -suspiro- "Tulio, encárgate del ave ¿sí?"

El joven becario Tulio asintió y se dirigió al quirófano.

Entro y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sentir lastima.

Se acercó a Isabel, para quitarle los aparatos y llevársela.

Se la llevo a una especie de morgue para aves, saco un cajón y la dejo ahí…

Pero antes de cerrarlo, noto que se movió ligeramente…

"¿eh?" -dijo Tulio extrañado-

P.T "deben ser los espasmos…"

Antes de convencerse a sí mismo de que esa ave estaba muerta, se logró escuchar una especie de ronroneo, como si balbuceara entre sueños.

"¡SEÑOR!" -grito Tulio-

"¿QUE PASA?" -grito el Ornitólogo-

Tulio no contesto y llego corriendo con Isabel en los brazos…

"ash, ya te dije que los cadáveres se ponen en…" -dijo el Ornitólogo-

"¡NO! ¡Sigue viva! ¡Mire!" -dijo Tulio, levantando a Isabel para que el Ornitólogo la viera-

"podría ser solo los síntomas post mortem…" -dijo el Ornitólogo- "pero hay una prueba, requiere años de perfeccionamiento y es más efectiva que cualquier sensor o aparato"

"¡¿Y cuál es?!" -pregunto Tulio-

El ornitólogo, se puso un guante, tomo a Isabel y la acostó en una mesa, luego como si estuviera haciendo una operación a corazón abierto, puso su dedo en la cloaca de Isabel **(ya sé que esto es de Agron, lo hago como un tributo/referencia para fans XD)**

Tulio lo miro ¬¬

"¿años de práctica eh?"

"la enseñan cuando sacas el doctorado…" -dijo el ornitólogo-

Isabel, abrió ligeramente las patas…

"¡JODER SI ESTA VIVA!" -grito el ornitólogo, antes de salir corriendo con Isabel-

"¡espéreme!" -dijo Tulio-

Después de unas horas…

"estuvo muerta casi media hora, pero ahora está más o menos estable" -dijo el ornitólogo, mirando a Isabel, que estaba inconsciente en la cama del quirófano con varios aparatos conectados-

"¿Más o menos? ¿Es el mejor diagnostico que da señor doctorado con años de experiencia?" -dijo Tulio-

"aquí el becario eres tu joven…"

"¿deberíamos llamar al tipo de la donación?" -dijo Tulio-

"no tenemos ningún contacto, el cheque tampoco dice nada, además, deberíamos esperar a que se recupere, sigue muy delicada, no es nada seguro que salga de esta, y darle otro coraje a nuestro generoso colaborador no sería adecuado" -dijo el ornitólogo-

Al día siguiente…

Un rayo de sol entro por la ventana de la habitación, pegando directamente en la cara de Isabel, despertándola.

"¿q… que?" -susurro Isabel, con una voz muy débil- "¿este es el cielo?"

Isabel, intento levantarse, pero tan solo se movió sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho…

"tranquila…" -dijo el ornitólogo entrando a la habitación- "se nota que te quieren ahí arriba, estuviste muerta 25 minutos…"

"¡¿Muerta?!" -exclamo Isabel- "¿estuve muerta?" -pregunto con desesperación moviendo la cara, que era lo único que podía mover sin mucha molestia-

"Hey, tienes que descansar, tus heridas son muy graves…" -dijo el ornitólogo antes de salir-

P.I "¿no estoy muerta? ¡Estoy viva! Pero… Bernard, ¿Por qué me dejaste? Tenías que salvarme, ¡tenías que hacer tu acto tonto de amor! Te prometí que cuidaría a… el huevo… ¡mi hijo! ¡Se lo di a un humano! Oh Dios… ¡perdóname Bernard! ¡Ni siquiera pude cumplir esa promesa!"

Pasaron varios días, Isabel ya podía caminar, pero la dejaban en el mismo quirófano para observar su recuperación…

"¿hola?" -dijo Tulio entrando con algo de fruta-

Isabel seguía bastante débil, pero podía caminar y comer por sí misma, aunque se la pasaba lamentándose en silencio en el nido artificial que le habían puesto junto a la ventana.

Isabel respondió con un graznido notablemente triste.

Tulio se acercó y le puso el plato con fruta picada al lado del nido, luego se fue sin decir nada…

"¿ya la alimentaste?" -pregunto el ornitólogo-

"si, y… ¿no deberíamos buscar ya al sujeto?" -dijo Tulio-

"pues, ya está bastante mejor, de seguro se recuperara, pero ¿Dónde lo buscamos?"

"podríamos empezar por…. ¿tomarle una foto y subirla a internet?"

"¡buena idea Tulio!"

Mientras…

Isabel comía amargamente la fruta, por las noches sollozaba hasta quedarse dormida.

P.I "perdón, por favor perdóname, perdóname amor por, dejar mí, nuestro hijo en manos de un humano, tenía miedo, por favor perdóname…"

Isabel buscaba el perdón de su difunto esposo, ella misma no se lo perdonaba, deseaba tener a ese pequeño huevo, su hijo, que entrego a un humano por el miedo de dejarlo solo en el mundo.

Isabel no estaba enjaulada, porque creían que podría lastimarse, y como no veían que tuviera intenciones de salir de su nido, la dejaban en el quirófano y al mismo tiempo podían observarla.

Miro a la mesa metálica que estaba junto a donde estaba su nido, y tuvo una idea al ver una charola con instrumentos médicos, a alguien se le olvido llevárselos antes de dejar a Isabel sola.

Isabel, bajo con cuidado y aguantando el dolor hasta pararse en la mesa, camino lentamente y tomo un reluciente bisturí con la garra.

Lo miro unos momentos, lo puso en su cuello y comenzó a pensar…

P.I "no tengo porque seguir sufriendo, todo lo que ame se fue…"

Un segundo antes de cortarse la yugular, miro la ventana, que estaba a la altura de la mesa…

P.I "no, esta es la forma cobarde, incumplí mi promesa, Bernie, si puedes sentir odio donde quiera que estés, estoy segura que me odias a mí, pero te hare una promesa, juro por mi vida que esta la cumpliré, te prometo que buscare a nuestro hijo, al fruto de nuestro amor, juro que al menos sabré si… si lo asesinaron…"

Isabel, recapacito bastante, aparto el bisturí de su cuello y camino hasta la ventana.

Miro al exterior, la ventana no tenía seguro, pero era demasiado pesada para Isabel la levantara y abriera.

En ese momento no pensaba en su tristeza, solo pensaba en cómo salir de ahí.

En la charola, también había una pequeña sierra quirúrgica, algo grande como para operar a un ave pero eso no importa.

Arrastro la sierra aguantando el dolor de sus heridas, se distancio un poco de la ventana se posiciono para usar la sierra como ariete.

Intuyo el botón que lo encendía, hizo un esfuerzo por no ceder ante la vibración, tomo fuerzas, olvido el dolor por un momento y comenzó a correr empujando la pequeña sierra.

"¿Qué pasa aquí…?" -dijo el ornitólogo, abriendo la puerta al escuchar el sonido de la sierra-

Lo primero que vio, fue a Isabel saliendo por la ventana rota, el ornitólogo quedo boquiabierto.

"¡ya encontré la cámara!" -dijo Tulio entrando al cuarto-

"ni una palabra de esto" -dijo el ornitólogo-

"¿Qué paso?" -pregunto Tulio-

"se lanzó por la ventana"

"p… pero no puede volar…"

"Shhhh ni una palabra de esto"

La ventana conducía a una colina, que daba directamente a la selva, que en un futuro seria la reserva.

Isabel rodo por la colina, golpeándose y sintiendo aún más dolor por su ya muy herido cuerpo.

Cuando la colina termino callo boca arriba en la tierra…

Isabel no pudo evitar llorar por el dolor, pero al parecer no se había lastimado más, así que se levantó intentando aguantar el dolor.

Isabel comenzó a caminar, poniendo el ala sobre su vientre…

P.I "está bien, ese fue el paso uno…"

Isabel camino sin rumbo fijo, sabía que quería encontrar, pero no sabía en qué parte de la selva estaba, ni se dirigía a la ciudad o se adentraba en la selva amazónica.

No le importaba estar herida, simplemente caminaba y descansaba solamente cuando comía o simplemente no aguantaba el sueño y se veía obligada a dormir entre sus propios sollozos.

Después de muchos días de caminar, con un objetivo ambiguo, simplemente comenzó a perder esperanzas, llego un momento en el que simplemente se sentó sobre una piedra a llorar.

Un pequeño guacamayo estaba caminando pesadamente, se notaba que estaba triste, este tenía unos 3 años, su nombre era Roberto…

"Perla, ¿Por qué te paso esto a t…" -dijo para sí mismo antes de ver a Isabel, inmediatamente asustándose-

Roberto salió volando, fue al nido de Eduardo.

"¿Qué quieres?" -pregunto Eduardo algo antipático-

Eduardo había buscado a su familia por toda la selva, toda la parvada lo ayudo pero nunca los encontraron…

"yo… yo vi…" -dijo Roberto muy nervioso-

"¿¡que viste?!"

"¡chryso!"

"¿Qué?" -dijo Eduardo con preocupación- "¿d…donde? ¡Llévame!"

Roberto condujo volando a Eduardo y a otras dos aves directo a la piedra donde Isabel lloraba.

"vete Roberto, esto puede ponerse feo…" -dijo Eduardo-

Roberto asintió y salió volando asustado.

"señor, esta… ¿llorando?"

"debe ser un truco" -dijo Eduardo- "quédense aquí, solo ataquen cuando los llame"

En este punto la situación no era tan grave con los chrysos…

Eduardo salto y derribo a Isabel, tomándola del cuello…

"¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ ASQUEROSA?!" -pregunto de forma muy agresiva-

Isabel sintió el dolor del golpe, pero se opacó por el miedo, por lo que no dijo nada.

"¡respóndeme chryso!"

"¿chryso?" -pregunto Isabel-

Eduardo se extrañó, luego miro hacia su pecho y noto las aun un poco ensangrentadas vendas.

La soltó, inmediatamente las otras aves corrieron a sostenerla de las alas, aunque no intentaba escapar.

"¿Por qué la soltó señor?" -dijo una de las aves-

"esta herida, y estuvo en manos humanas" -dijo Eduardo- "no me has respondido ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"

"nada…" -sollozo Isabel-

"¿Cómo que nada?"

"no tengo sentido, he estado buscando algo que no existe, ¡perdí todo y solo porque soy una estúpida! ¡Lo único que de verdad amaba en el mundo se fue!"

Eduardo, sintió un ligero escalofrió, parecía que describía los sentimientos que tuvo cuando despertó herido en el suelo, y se dio cuenta de que su familia ya no estaba.

Eduardo se quedó pensativo…

"¿Qué hacemos con ella?" -pregunto una de las aves-

"¿Lo de siempre?" -dijo otra, refiriéndose a una ejecución-

"No, ¡escúchame!, te quedaras encerrada por el resto de tus días, no dejaremos que vuelvas a decirle a alguien donde estamos…" -dijo Eduardo agresivamente dictando sentencia para Isabel-

"no me importa si me matan o no…" -fue lo único que contesto Isabel-

"p… pero, señor…"

"¡pero nada! ¡Enciérrenla y no la dejen salir!" -dijo Eduardo-

Las aves se extrañaron bastante, no habría sido la primera chryso que ejecutaban.

Eduardo sintió que Isabel sabía lo que el sentía, o al menos eso parecía, tal vez eso lo hizo compadecerse.

Las aves obedecieron y escoltaron a Isabel hasta un nido abandonado…

"creo que esto puede servir" -dijo una de las aves- "átala ahí mientras yo encuentro como cerrar"

Un ave, tomo una liana y amarro las alas de Isabel a una pequeña rama que salía de la pared del fondo del nido, esto solo para que no pudiera llegar hasta la salida.

El otro guacamayo, puso un trozo de madera por fuera de la puerta de salida, todo era demasiado improvisado, de todas formas Isabel no podía llegar a la puerta, y además no parecía tener ninguna intención.

"¿Por qué nos pidió encerrarla?" -pregunto una de las aves-

"ni idea, tal vez por lo de su familia, ya sabes, esta sensible" -dijo otra ave-

Volvieron con Eduardo.

"listo señor, encerramos a la prisionera" -dijo una de las aves-

"perfecto, ¿Dónde la encerraron?"

"en ese nido que lleva años abandonado" -dijo una de las aves-

Eduardo, voló hacia el nido solo…

"vaya flojos…" -dijo Eduardo al notar que la puerta era un pedazo de madera recargado en el agujero-

Entro al nido, Isabel estaba llorando amargamente, cubriéndose la cara con sus alas atadas…

P.E "era de esperarse…"

"llora todo lo que quieras… jamás saldrás de aquí, agradece que decidí no matarte" -dijo Eduardo-

"eso no snif… eso no me importa…" -Sollozo Isabel-

P.E "eso no era de esperarse…"

"tu… dijiste que lo perdiste todo, ¿Qué querías decir" -pregunto Eduardo, con curiosidad sobre lo que tal vez lo hizo reflexionar-

"mi esposo… y… y mi hijo, ¡mi único hijo!" -sollozo Isabel- "¡le entregue mi único hijo a un humano!"

"¡¿Qué hiciste que?!" -grito Eduardo con molestia- "¡¿Cómo fuiste tan estúpida?!"

Eduardo, simplemente independientemente de que fuera de la especie enemiga, no comprendía como una madre haría tal cosa.

"le entregue snif… le di mi huevo a un humano" -sollozo Isabel en voz baja, se notaba lo mucho que le entristecía haber hecho tal cosa-

"solo una chryso sería capaz de tal cosa…" -dijo Eduardo, que solo la mantenía con vida por empatía, pero no podía creerse tal cosa-

Eduardo salió de esa "prisión" dejando a Isabel sola con sus pensamientos…

P.I "tiene razón, ¿Qué clase de madre soy? Soy una estúpida cobarde que no pudo luchar por su propio hijo, o hija ¡nunca sabré ni siquiera eso! Estaba buscando algo que ya no existe, ¿Cómo mierda pude confiar en un humano? Probablemente lo tiro por el drenaje o algo así, esto queda como anillo al dedo, es lo menos que merezco, quedarme encerrada por el resto de mi vida, es poco castigo, lo peor es… que tampoco cumplí mi última promesa…"

* * *

**Y ese fue el c****apítulo 5!**

**¿Se lo esperaban? Le había dicho a alguien en el chat pero no recuerdo a quien XD…**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	6. Rei

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Aquí está el sexto capítulo de este Fic**

**SpyTaku299: cambiando hechos no, continuando más bien ;)**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**

* * *

**Rei**

"uy… no me vendría mal comer algo…" -dijo Xavier, en cierta forma quejándose-

Sara paró en seco, con los ojos bien abiertos y mirando al infinito con un cierto deja vu aterrador…

Xavier noto esto, se acercó y paso su ala frente la cara de Sara.

"¿estás bien? ¿Hola?" -dijo Xavier-

Sara sacudió la cara entrando en razón.

"s… si claro…" -dijo Sara, aun con cierto temor-

"bien… ¿sabes dónde podemos comer algo?" -dijo Xavier, notando que no parecía haber fruta en la zona donde estaban-

"es casi imposible encontrar comida en selva neutral" -dijo Sara-

"y… ¿Dónde podemos comer algo?" -pregunto Xavier, comenzando a caminar en la dirección que Sara le había indicado para llegar a la parvada-

Sara comenzó a caminar, manteniendo la distancia con la misma desconfianza.

"podemos… acercarnos un poco al territorio de los rojos" -dijo Sara, algo pensativa-

"si iniciaron una guerra por robar comida, ¿no crees que eso es algo un poco tonto?" -dijo Xavier-

"¿alguna mejor idea?" -pregunto Sara algo antipáticamente-

"seguir el camino, y tal vez encontrar algo que comer" -dijo Xavier-

"pero, es probable que no haya nada de comida hasta que lleguemos a la parvada" -dijo Sara-

"creo que aguantare" -dijo Xavier confiado-

Sara en su paranoia, lo primero que pensó es que si a Xavier le ganaba el hambre terminaría comiéndola, así que se puso más alerta.

"estas… ¿seguro?" -dijo Sara, con un miedo obvio-

-suspiro- "¿te cuesta tanto creer que no voy a comerte?" -dijo Xavier notando esto-

Sara solo bajo la mirada sin decir nada, Xavier de nuevo sintió la desconfianza.

"solo vámonos" -dijo Xavier algo molesto-

Comenzaron a caminar, paso un buen rato…

"oye, ¿ya podemos volar?" -pregunto Xavier-

"seguimos lejos, aquí todavía pueden haber chrysos patrullando o…. o depredadores" -dijo Sara haciendo énfasis en la palabra depredador-

Xavier se molestó bastante.

"¿sabes? ¡Ya me esta hartando tu paranoia! ¡No voy a….!" -Grito Xavier acercándose de forma un poco agresiva a Sara, lo cual la asusto, pero Xavier paro al ver algo de reojo en el cielo-

Miro hacia arriba, y vio a al parecer otro halcón cayendo en picada hacia Sara.

Xavier, reacciono y pateo a Sara sin intención de lastimarla sino apartarla.

Sara cayó de sentón unos centímetros atrás, el halcón aterrizo y se dirigió a Xavier de mala gana.

"¡oye! ¡Si no te la comerás yo la quiero!" -dijo el halcón, un poco más alto que el-

El halcón golpeo rápidamente a Xavier para aturdirlo, esta tenia al parecer bastante fuerza por lo que logro tirarlo al suelo, lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo a unas lianas de forma que quedara enredado.

El halcón tenía una pequeña daga rustica como las que usaban los chrysos en una especie de cinturón, comenzó a acercarse a Sara.

Sara se empalideció, se arrastró hacia atrás unos centímetros, se levantó torpemente y extendió las alas para escapar.

El halcón estaba algo delgado, al parecer llevaba tiempo sin comer, tomo la garra de Sara y la azoto contra el suelo.

Sara cayó y se golpeó contra el suelo, el halcón la giro y comenzó a estrangularla…

Sara veía con terror una su pesadilla volviéndose realidad, el halcón miro su aterrados ojos imaginando el banquete, pero no con maldad.

"¡te lo suplico!" -sollozo Sara entre un mar de lágrimas de terror-

"en serio, perdóname… te prometo que no te va a doler" -dijo el halcón, antes de abrir el pico y dirigirlo al pecho de Sara para dar la primera mordida-

Sara intento mentalizarse para morir, pero unos centímetros antes de que el pico de este halcón alcanzara su carne, una garra, con las uñas cortadas tomo del cuello al halcón, deteniéndolo.

"¡DEJALA!" -grito Xavier-

El halcón, volteo y se lanzó sobre Xavier.

"¡TU NO LA NECESITAS!" -grito el Halcón forcejeando con Xavier-

"¡SE QUE TIENES HAMBRE PERO NO PERMITIRE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO!"

El halcón, en un intento desesperado por deshacerse de Xavier y conseguir comida, azoto a Xavier sobre una roca, dejándolo bastante aturdido.

El halcón, corrió hacia la muy asustada Sara.

Sara se levantó y corrió en dirección paralela a donde estaba tirado Xavier.

El halcón, se puso frente a ella, saco su daga y lanzo una puñalada al vientre de Sara.

Xavier, se armó de valor, se levantó rápidamente y se interpuso entre el halcón y Sara, interceptando la puñalada con ambas alas.

Xavier, sostenía el ala del halcón, que vibraba por la fuerza aplicada, luego miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que tenía parte de la daga clavada en la parte baja del vientre…

P.X "pero que estupidez acabo de hacer..."

El halcón lo miro a los ojos con cierta cara de miedo.

"¡oh mierda yo no quería!"

Xavier apretó los ojos un momento, aguantando el dolor y viendo su vida en peligro, saco la navaja oculta de su ala derecha y la clavo con fuerza en el vientre del halcón.

El halcón hizo una expresión de dolor, lo miro un momento con ojos vidriosos y luego cayó de espaldas comenzando a crear un charco de sangre, escupió un poco de sangre antes de finalmente morir

Sara estaba congelada por el terror, a Xavier se le paso el efecto de la adrenalina, saco la punta ensangrentada de la daga que seguía en su vientre.

Comenzó a tambalear, Sara a pesar de estar muy asustada lo ayudo a recargarse sobre una piedra…

Xavier se empalideció más que nada por el miedo, usaba su ala izquierda para cubrirse la herida.

"mierda…. Duele…" -se quejó Xavier en voz baja mientras se recargaba y apretaba el pico- "Charles, ¿Qué tan... que tan mal?" -pregunto Xavier dificultosamente con miedo a la respuesta-

"según sus signos vitales, es un poco grave pero no es letal señor" -dijo Charles con su tono tranquilo-

Sara estaba bastante sorprendida por las acciones de Xavier, pero seguía bastante asustada.

Xavier, estuvo unos momentos respirando agitadamente, apretando los ojos y el pico aguantando el dolor.

"está bien…" -se dijo Xavier así mismo, mientras sacaba una venda de su chaleco-

Se vendó dificultosamente, luego intento levantarse.

Sara lo ayudo a levantarse.

-quejido- "gracias…" -dijo Xavier al estar erguido pero tambaleándose-

Dio un paso pero al sentir el dolor de la herida se tropezó, por lo que Sara tuvo que ayudarlo.

"ah ah ah duele…" -dijo Xavier mientras Sara lo levantaba-

A Sara ya se le había pasado un poco el susto…

"p… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" -pregunto Sara mientras sostenía a Xavier para que no cayera-

"¿Qué? ¿Calcular mal la longitud de una daga? Todos se equivocan…" -dijo Xavier entre quejidos, bromeando para darle confianza a Sara-

"no… ¡fue algo tonto! ¿Por qué te arriesgaste tanto?"

"te dije que eras mi protegida ¿no?" -pregunto Xavier- "ya te dije, hasta que vea otro spix tu eres prioridad"

"pero… ¿sobre tu vida?" -pregunto Sara-

"ya te dije que calcule mal, no planeaba recibir todo por ti" -dijo Xavier, volviendo a bromear- "aunque no confíes en mi…"

-suspiro- "gracias…" -dijo Sara sonriendo, nunca hubiera imaginado que un halcón hiciera algo con ella más que matarla y comerla, pero Xavier, la defendió y arriesgo la vida para asegurar la suya-

P.S "¿debo confiar en él? Si, confió en el"

"no hay de que, al fin y al cabo… estas plumas no me gustaban" -bromeo Xavier, notando que había varias plumas cortadas alrededor de su herida-

"eres un sínico Xavi" -dijo Sara, casi regañando mientras lo ayudaba a caminar-

Xavier hizo unas risillas…

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" -pregunto Sara-

"me llamaste Xavi…" -dijo Xavier, notando que Sara al parecer comenzaba a confiar en el-

Mientras…

Gustave, Catherine y Howard, estaban desayunando en el mismo lugar del nido de Eduardo

Solo que ahora estaban mucho más preocupados.

"¿ustedes conocen a mi esposa?" -pregunto Eduardo con interés-

"este… si, es una hembra muy agradable" -contesto Catherine-

"¿y mis hijos? ¿Cómo son? No me digan, quiero verlos" -dijo Eduardo con mucha ilusión-

Salieron del nido y fueron con la familia de Blu, esperarían a que llegaran las tres aves enviadas

Por Marisa, Arturo y Andrea.

"¡hola! ¿Cómo durmieron?" -pregunto Perla alegremente al ver a la familia-

"¡perfecto! ¡Si perfecto!" -dijo Gustave muy preocupado-

"¿te sientes bien Gus?" -pregunto Blu al notarlo extraño-

Un guacamayo se acercó a Eduardo y le susurro algo…

"¡oigan! Tengo que resolver una pequeña discusión, ¡espérenme aquí no tardo!" -dijo Eduardo antes de irse-

"¡suerte!" -dijo Catherine, mirando cómo se alejaba-

Cuando noto que se alejó lo suficiente, Gustave le dijo a Blu.

"¡Chrysos! ¿Ya les contaron como son los chrysos?" -pregunto con preocupación-

"Roberto nos contó ayer, no nos dijo su físico pero al parecer son unos desalmados sin corazón ¡unos verdaderos hijos de p…!" -dijo Perla, rápidamente compartiendo el odio-

Catherine tomo a Perla de los hombros y la obligo a mirarla a los ojos.

"¡soy una chryso!" -exclamó-

"oh no digas eso, tu eres muy buena ave Caty…" -dijo Perla pensando que Catherine habría tenido un bajón de autoestima-

"¡NO! ¡La especie! ¡Cyanopsitta spixii CHRYSOpteros!" -dijo Gustave haciendo énfasis en la palabra chryso- "¡nosotros! ¡Somos chrysos y si nos descubren nos van a matar!"

"¿Qué?" -dijo Blu sin comprender completamente-

"¡sí! Eduardo nos contó cómo nos mataría si nos descubre" -dijo Gustave-

"n… no se preocupen, seguro hará una excepción con ustedes, no creo que sea capaz de hacerle daño a…" -dijo Perla-

"¡Dijo que bañaría a mis padres con mi sangre!" -interrumpió Howard-

Perla se empalideció…

"pero… son nuestros amigos ¡Seguro entenderá!" -dijo Blu-

"¿y si no?" -añadió Catherine- "¿Qué pasa si…?"

"no digas eso amor, juro por la tumba de mi madre que no voy a dejar que les hagan daño" -dijo Gustave-

Hace varios años…

Isabel llevaba varios días encerrada, ya habían adecuado el lugar como una mazmorra o prisión, habían puesto una puerta decente y habían cambiado la liana que sujetaba las alas de Isabel por una cuerda que la ataba del cuello al fondo de la habitación, aunque tenía las alas libres no podía quitársela porque era más resistente que las lianas, aunque no lo intentaba.

Isabel estaba acostada casi en posición fetal sobre lo que alguna vez fue un banquillo de ese nido abandonado, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

P.I "Bernie, lo siento ¿Por qué no fuiste tú quién viviera? ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué dejaste vivir a una cobarde como yo?"

"quien sabe… tal vez Bernie confiaba en que cuidarías a su hijo" -dijo una guacamaya spix de alas doradas, que estaba recargada en la pared con las alas cruzadas, tenía una expresión algo seria pero al mismo tiempo despreocupada, mientras miraba a Isabel con sus ojos azules- "pero claro, fuiste una cobarde y le diste ese lindo huevo a un humano"

Isabel, se sentó rápidamente, muy asustada por lo que estaba viendo.

"q… ¿Quién eres…?" -pregunto Isabel-

"¿Quién soy? Deberías saberlo, o…. ¿ya no recuerdas tu nombre?" -dijo la guacamaya-

"I… ¿Isabel?"

"¡Bravo! ¡Eres estúpida pero no tanto!" -dijo la guacamaya dando palmaditas en la cabeza de Isabel como si se tratara de una polluela-

"q… ¿Qué eres, un fantasma o algo así?"

"puedo ser muchas cosas, soy una representación etérea creada por tu mente de una parte de tu personalidad que creías perdida o inexistente, o también podría ser como tu conciencia en algunos casos y también puedo ser una parte de tu mente que influye en tu modo de criticarte a ti misma" -dijo la guacamaya de forma muy natural-

Isabel solo puso una cara de duda.

"jeje, adoro mi cara de tonta…"

Isabel, pensó un momento, se levantó y camino por primera vez en esos días.

Camino hacia otro lado del nido-mazmorra, intentando alejarse de esa ave…

"¡GRACIAS DIOS! ¡PRIMERO ME QUITAS TODO LO QUE AMO! ¿Y AHORA RESULTA QUE ESTOY LOCA?" -gritó Isabel moviendo las alas al aire mientras seguía alejándose lentamente-

La guacamaya apareció junto a su camino.

"la cuerda no es tan larga…"

Isabel, cayó al suelo al ahorcarse y no poder seguir caminando.

La guacamaya miro hacia abajo, viendo la expresión de profundo sufrimiento de Isabel.

"¿Por qué….?" -pregunto Isabel al aire mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo-

"deja de ser una llorona, causa arrugas…" -dijo la guacamaya con su tono indiferente y en cierta forma bromista- "sé lo que estás pensando, así que te responderé mmmm si, eres una estúpida, si Bernie probablemente te odie, si, tu hijo está muerto ¿lindo no?"

"¿solo sirves para hacerme sufrir más?" -dijo Isabel, sin molestarse en levantarse del suelo-

"pues, soy una adivina, soy omnipotente, ¡lo es todo!" -dijo la guacamaya-

Isabel, abrió los ojos como plato, se levantó y sostuvo a esa ave de los hombros.

"¿puedes decirme que paso con mi hijo?" -pregunto con mucho interés-

"¡claro!" -la guacamaya puso sus primarias en sus cienes y cerró los ojos- "tu hijo… esta… en un plato…"

"¿un plato?"

"si… parece que… junto hay tocino y un jugo de naranja, se ve apetitoso" -continuo la guacamaya- Isabel, sintió miles de punzadas en el corazón.

"ahora, un ¿una cuchara? ¿Quién rayos se come un huevo estrellado con una cuchara?" -dijo la guacamaya moviendo sus primarias en sus cienes-

Isabel, se recargo en la pared, hasta deslizarse y sentarse, mirando a la otra pared con tanta tristeza que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

"y… ¡BAM! La yema se desparramo…." -continuo la guacamaya-

Isabel, rompió a llorar de forma mucho más desgarradora de cómo lo había estado haciendo durante esos días, al confirmar, que su hijo ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de nacer.

"¡¿PORQUE?! ¡NI SI QUIERA PUDO HACER UN OMELET CON MI HIJO! ¡HIZO UN ESTUPIDO HUEVO ESTRELLADO!" -grito Isabel con el corazón roto y las ganas de auto mutilarse por los aires-

La guacamaya se quedó callada un momento.

"yo… solo tengo que decir… ¡BAZINGA! ¡Jajajaja!" -dijo la guacamaya antes de tirarse al suelo riendo a carcajadas-

Isabel, se quitó las alas del rostro un momento y miro a esa representación de ella misma…

"¡jajajaja! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan crédula!"

"¿Qué?" -sollozo Isabel-

"si soy parte de tu mente, ¿Cómo crees que puedo saber algo que tu no?" -dijo la guacamaya aun entre risillas-

"¡ERES UNA DESGRACIADA!"

Isabel, salto sobre la guacamaya, y comenzó a estrangularla con la cuerda que tenía en el cuello.

Otro guacamayo, quito el seguro de la puerta y se asomó.

"eres una basura, pero hasta la basura tiene que comer así que…" -dijo el guacamayo, antes de ver a Isabel-

El guacamayo se asustó al ver a Isabel revolcándose en el suelo, jugueteando con la cuerda de su cuello y maldiciendo a alguien.

El guacamayo, miro hacia los lados, al no ver a nadie más que a Isabel, solo dejo la comida lo más cerca que pudo y se fue algo asustado.

Se cerró la puerta…

"¡TE VOY A MATAR HIJA DE PUTA!" -grito Isabel-

"¡suéltame!" -grito la guacamaya, justo después, Isabel se dio una bofetada a si misma-

"¿Qué caraj…?"

"soy tu, ¿recuerdas? ¡Puedo golpearme!" -dijo la guacamaya, comenzando a hacer que Isabel se abofeteara sola-

"jeje esto es tan divertido"

"¡YA!" -grito Isabel, sosteniendo su propia ala- "me siento muy mal… ¿Qué no lo entiendes?"

"¿lo entiendes tú? Debes entender, si, fue tu culpa, SI, eres una maldita cobarde, Y SI, ¡no puedes hacer nada! Ahora, tu mereces esto ¿no?"

"quedarme encerrada por el resto de mi vida se me hace poco…" -dijo Isabel- "si pudiera me arrancaría las alas…"

"si, pero no puedes, así que come" -dijo la guacamaya señalando la fruta que el ave dejo cerca de Isabel-

"no quiero comer…" -dijo Isabel-

"escucha, te diría que te mueras de hambre si quieres, pero como dependo de tu carnosa existencia, ¡come patético ente físico!"

Isabel, reflexiono un poco y dijo.

-suspiro- "tienes razón Rei" -dijo Isabel, acercándose a comer-

"¿Rei? ¿Representación Etérea de Isabel? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?"

"¿Cómo sabes que eso significa?"

"sé lo que piensas ¿recuerdas?"

"oh claro, estoy loca casi lo olvido" -dijo Isabel-

Rei rodo los ojos…

"solo come, Rei no suena tan mal…"

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 6!**

**Isabel tiene problemas XD**

**Bueno, eso es todo.**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	7. No volveré a dejarte ir

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Este es el séptimo capítulo de mi Fic…**

**¡Después de enfocarme en ABOT (los invito a leerlo y por favor dejar review) y hacer cantidades industriales de tonteras con Bobby! ¡He vuelto!**

**Sé que he dejado un poco abandonados mis Fics, pero como saben tengo otras cosas que hacer ;)**

**SpyTaku299: gracias por tus reviews, en si no le llego locura por estar sola, sino porque la culpa y la tristeza ya le daban inestabilidad mental XD**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**

* * *

**No volveré a dejarte ir**

"¿seguro que puedes?" -pregunto Sara-

"si, estoy bien, ya no me duele tanto…" -dijo Xavier, soltándose de Sara y caminando cojeando un poco-

"oye, en serio, gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mi…" -dijo Sara, algo avergonzada por los malentendidos pasados-

"no pasa nada, y… perdóname por mentirte, tal vez debí avisarte que te llevaría con esos humanos" -dijo Refiriéndose a Tulio y Linda-

Mientras…

"¡llevas Todo el día con esa cosa!" -dijo Linda- "llevamos buscando a Xavier desde ayer… ¿no crees que deberíamos pedir ayuda?"

"¡no! soy un distinguido ornitólogo con un doctorado y estoy seguro de lo que hago" -dijo Tulio orgullosamente, mientras estiraba un mapa-

"esta bien señor doctorado ¿puedo ver el mapa?" -pregunto Linda-

"claro cariño, aunque no creo que encuentres nada que yo no haya visto ya…" -dijo Tulio mientras pasaba el mapa-

"pues, ¿ayudaría decirte que el este es hacia el otro lado?" -dijo Linda, burlona pero algo molesta-

En otro lado de la selva….

"n… no te preocupes, si te soy sincera, tú me dabas más miedo…" -dijo Sara- "pero, estoy igual de sorprendida de estar caminando junto a un halcón y estar completa" -dijo en forma de cumplido a la actitud de Xavier, que solo soltó una risilla-

"me alegra que por fin me creas que soy vegetariano…" -dijo Xavier-

"claro, cuando le cuente a quien sea que tengo un halcón de amigo seguro se desmaya jaja" -dijo Sara bromeando-

"tu… ¿crees que soy tu amigo?" -dijo Xavier algo sorprendido-

"pues, supongo que con lo que hemos pasado, no podía evitarse…" -dijo Sara, que ya tenía plena confianza en Xavier-

Xavier solo sonrió, no tenía muchos amigos, con Blu, Perla y su familia llevaba una relación como eso, como si fueran sus tíos o algo así.

"gracias…" -dijo Xavier, Sara solo le devolvió la sonrisa-

"ya casi llegamos, de hecho esa cascada de por haya es la entrada" -dijo Sara con alegría señalando-

"¡al fin!" -dijo Xavier aliviado-

"es irónico, porque… ahora podríamos volar" -dijo Sara-

"ja ja" -rio Xavier sarcásticamente-

Sara, recordó algo que debió pensar hace un rato….

"o…oye…" -dijo Sara, algo avergonzada-

"¿Qué pasa?"

"sé que… prometí que te traería, pero… no puede pasar nadie que no sea spix" -dijo Sara-

"oh… ¿Cómo los identifican?" -pregunto Xavier-

"solo a vista, no tenemos otra forma de hacerlo"

"entonces no hay mucho problema" -dijo Xavier, antes de proyectar un rectángulo con un gesto-

Xavier navego por el sistema del proyector, y saco una lista de especies para el camuflaje, simplemente puso Cyanopsitta spixii, lo cual lo camuflo haciendo parecer un guacamayo.

Sara quedo más impresionada que cuando usaron invisibilidad para escapar.

"¿Cómo rayos haces eso?" -pregunto Sara-

"es un proyector holográfico, mira, funciona modificando el comportamiento de la luz por medio de un sistema diminuto de muchos de lentes y espejos, de forma que pueda reflejarse y enfocarse en un punto cercano en el aire, se le da color por medio de un filtro RGB simple" -dijo Xavier explicando rápidamente- **(como no existen los proyectores holográficos, esa fue la primera explicación que se me ocurrió XD, ya sé que ese funcionamiento no sería posible porque la luz no funciona así, pero… ¿who cares?)**

Sara, no entendió mucho de lo que dijo…

"este… bueno, así yo creo que si entraras, ¿Cómo cambias la forma de tu pico?" -dijo Sara mientras acercaba su ala al pico que simulaba ser de un guacamayo, pero su ala lo atravesó hasta chocar con el pico verdadero de Xavier, que era más puntiagudo-

"no cambia la forma, solo lo oculta…" -dijo Xavier- "por lo que sería recomendable no tocarlo, ni mi cola…"

El camuflaje, tornaba sus plumas de azul, alargaba su cola, escondía su pico y le daba algunos rasgos.

Mientras…

Eduardo volvió de dar juicio en esa discusión…

"listo, no era nada importante, ¿sucede algo?" -pregunto Eduardo al ver a Gustave, Catherine y Howard empalidecidos-

"este… no, ¡Todo de maravilla!" -contesto Catherine-

"está bien… por cierto, ¿no hay señales de…?"

"¡SEÑOR!" -dijo uno de los guacamayos enviados mientras los otros dos aparecían tras de él, se les notaban todos los gajes y dificultades del viaje, pero se quedaban firmes y saludando como de soldados se tratasen- "los encontramos" -termino entre jadeos-

Después, apartando un poco de maleza, salido Andrea mirando a los alrededores un poco confundida, cuando miro a Eduardo, inmediatamente logro reconocerlo, se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos….

"¿papá?" -dijo Andrea, casi al borde de llorar por la emoción-

Eduardo, no pudo sentir más felicidad al poder volver a ver a su hija, pero fue posible justo cuando Arturo salió corriendo a abrasarlo.

"¡papá!" -exclamo Arturo con alegría, antes de que Andrea también corriera a abrazar a su padre-

Eduardo, solamente sonrió y devolvió el abrazo…

"¡Andrea, Arturo! Oh Dios… como han crecido…." -dijo Eduardo entre lágrimas de felicidad- "todos estos años, solo quise pedirles perdón…"

"no hay que perdonar, no sabes cuánto te extrañamos" -añadió Andrea, apretando el abrazo-

Eduardo, después de unos segundos rompió el abrazo y miro a sus dos hijos, que tenían una gran sonrisa, hasta que escucho una voz llorosa…

"Eduardo…"

Eduardo levanto la mirada, y vio a Marisa, llorando de felicidad frente a él.

"Marisa…" -susurro Eduardo-

Ninguno de los dos aguanto más de 3 segundos, corrieron y se dieron un amoroso beso, el primero después de tantos años…

"awww" -exclamaron varios de los spix que veían a lo lejos-

Eduardo y Marisa se separaron en busca de oxígeno, miraban los ojos vidriosos del otro.

"te amo…." -dijo Marisa con voz sollozante, pero alegre-

"yo te amo más…." -dijo Eduardo, con la misma voz-

"no puedo creerlo ¡Es tan maravilloso!" -dijo Andrea, limpiándose las lágrimas, pero noto algo en Gustave que estaba junto a el- "Gus, ¿Por qué tus alas…?"

Gustave, hizo señas nerviosamente, diciendo que no debía mencionarlo, Andrea y Arturo entendieron y solo asintieron.

"los busque por todos lados…" -dijo Eduardo-

"yo lo sé, ya no te preocupes por eso…" -dijo Marisa-

"te extrañe tanto" -dijo Eduardo antes de abrazar con cariño a Marisa, pero noto algo cuando paso sus alas por su espalda-

Eduardo sintió las cicatrices de la espalda de Marisa, de años de crueldad por parte de Hyron.

"¿q… que es esto?" -pregunto Eduardo alarmado a punto de voltear a Marisa para mirar-

"n… no es nada" -dijo Marisa mientras se lo impedía, no quería que su esposo sintiera más culpa- "no te preocupes por eso…"

Eduardo la miro dudoso un momento, pero obedeció y solo sonrió.

"Está bien mi amor…" -contesto Eduardo- "¿y que esperamos? ¡Hay que celebrar!"

"¡No bailar otra vez no!" -dijo Gustave mientras Catherine en un intento de olvidarse del peligro que implicaba ser descubiertos, lo jalaba a la celebración-

Mientras…

Isabel hasta la fecha seguía encerrada en ese nido prisión, no cambio mucho con el pasar de los años, aunque la única razón para que comiera, era que Rei la obligaba a hacerlo, por lo que no comía para vivir, comía para no morir, no estaba en el mejor estado de salud.

Comenzó a despertar por la luz que entraba en una especie de tragaluz de la parte superior del nido.

Isabel abrió los ojos, tenía los ojos rojos, por casi siempre quedarse dormida llorando.

Aún tenía la cuerda atada al cuello, ya la habrían cambiado muchas veces al pasar de los años, aunque podrían habérsela quitado y ella seguiría ahí.

Isabel se sentó, se tallo los ojos y comenzó a caminar a la entrada, donde ya estaba la fruta que le habían dejado.

"¡al fin despiertas floja!" -dijo Rei-

-suspiro- "buenos días a ti también…" -dijo Isabel, mientras tomaba el mango, lo miraba unos momentos, y lo mordía casi como si la estuvieran obligando-

"jaja sabes que es broma huesuda" -dijo Rei riéndose- "¿Cuál es tu secreto? Estas vieja pero sigues teniendo una figura perfecta" -dijo notando sarcásticamente lo delgada que estaba-

Isabel solo miro a Rei con su expresión fría y triste…

"¿algún día me dejaras en paz?" -dijo Isabel con voz sollozante- "¿algún día dejaras de presionarme para comer y me dejaras morir?"

"Nope…" -contesto Rei moviendo la cabeza de forma exagerada y con una sonrisa burlona como solía hacer- "¿recuerdas que te dije que soy la parte de ti que ya no sientes?"

"como olvidarlo…" -contesto Isabel-

"Por consiguiente, para que yo me valla, tienes que sentir felicidad, reír…" -dijo Rei- "y como al parecer no es mucho tu estilo, pues me gustaría que me mantuvieras viva lo más posible"

"¡pero yo no quiero vivir!" -grito Isabel- "¡no lo merezco! ¡Solo se tiene una oportunidad y ya la desperdicie!"

"¿Por qué eres así contigo? ¡Si le diste tu hijo a un humano! ¡Si tu esposo murió por salvarte el trasero! ¡Y SI ERES UNA MIERDA! Pero eso no es todo en la vida" -dijo Rei-

"¿a no? ¿¡Entonces que lo es!?" -contesto Isabel-

Rei se puso las primarias en la barbilla…

"pensándolo bien, la verdad tu vida esta jodida, ¡pero podría ser peor!" -dijo Rei siendo optimista-

"¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS MI VIDA PODRIA SER PEOR?!"

"pues… no se… estas completa" -dijo Rei-

"¡SOLO PORQUE NO ME DEJAS ARRANCARME LAS ALAS Y DESANGRARME!"

"bueno, pero es algo positivo ¿no?"

"¡NO!"

"mmm otra cosa…. Tú le diste ese huevo a un humano, pero ve el lado positivo ¡tal vez el humano cumplió y si está cuidando a tu hijo o hija que yacía en ese huevo!"

"en ese caso" -dijo Isabel sollozante, el simple tema solo la hacía entristecerse- "en la mínima posibilidad de que este vivo, ¡es una mascota! ¡Una mascota con una vida deprimente, una vida horrible por culpa mía!"

"vamos, no es tan malo podría ser… ¡así!" -dijo Rei, mientras señalaba a un rincón, donde salía la imagen de cómo Rei imaginaba que podría ser esa mascota-

Se veía una jaula muy amplia, de varios metros con una gran canasta con muchas frutas jugosas, y una hembra joven dentro, una Chryso muy parecida a Isabel **(no podía saber si era macho o hembra así que fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente XD)** esta hembra estaba despertando, se desperezo, camino sonriente y alegre por la jaula que era iluminada por el radiante sol de primavera, tomo una de las frutas y le dio una mordida como desayuno, un humano se acercó…

"¡buenos días humano!"

"¡buenos días linda avecita!"

Isabel, interrumpió…

"¡de todas formas! ¡No es libre! Y los humanos no son así… ¡más bien el mejor de los casos es este!" -dijo Isabel-

La jaula alrededor de la supuesta hija de Isabel comenzó a achicarse rápidamente, hasta quedar solo unos centímetros más alta y más ancha que ella, el ambiente soleado cambio a un frio sótano obscuro cuya única iluminación era una pequeña ventana en la parte superior de la pared.

La guacamaya ya no estaba sonriente ni radiante, estaba delgada casi en los huesos y con una mirada baja y bastante deprimente, sus plumas no brillaban tanto por la falta de salud.

"¡buenos días avecita!" -dijo un humano entrando- "¡bon appetit!" -dijo mientras dejaba una manzana a medio comer en la jaula-

"¡no seas exagerada!" -interrumpió Rei- "¿Por qué no simplemente puedes imaginar que es feliz y ya?"

"¡PORQUE NO ES VERDAD!"

Mientras…

"¡estamos en peligro! ¿Y me obligas a bailar frente a todos?" -susurro Gustave algo molesto-

"Tal vez, solo deberías pensar en que es muy difícil que nos descubran, solo diviértete, tal vez así nos tengan más confianza" -dijo Catherine-

Eduardo se acercó a ambos…

"¡oigan! Haremos una cena en un gran nido, para celebrar que la familia está completa de nuevo, y como ellos los consideran familia ¡para mi también lo son!" -dijo Eduardo muy alegremente- "y me gustaría que fueran"

"este… claro si claro" -dijo Gustave con nerviosismo-

"¡genial! ¡Vengan conmigo!"

Eduardo los dirigió a un nido bastante grande, dentro estaba toda la familia spix, Blu, Perla, sus hermanos, sus hijos, Marisa e incluso Roberto.

Estaban sentados en un lugar parecido al comedor del nido de Eduardo, solo que el cuenco de este era muy alargado para hacer una línea de comida, había unas cuantas "mesas" para poner ornamentos o platos de madera con más fruta.

Entraron y se sentaron, Gustave se sentó con Catherine a su izquierda y con Blu a su derecha.

Blu noto inmediatamente lo preocupado y asustado que estaba Gustave, por lo que lo miro como diciendo "tranquilo…"

Comenzaron una cena familiar, todos preguntándose cosas, poniéndose al corriente después de tantos años...

Se notaba que Roberto, se había percatado de el nerviosismo de la familia chryso, por lo que comenzó a "sentir mala espina"

"Eduardo, no confió en ellos, no se ven muy tranquilos..." -susurro Roberto en el oído de Eduardo-

"¡No seas así Roberto! Me costó aceptar que sean citadinos, pero parecen buenas aves" -contesto Eduardo susurrando-

"con ella y con el chico no veo mucho problema, pero este…. Gustave" -susurro intentando recordar el nombre- "mira, se la ha pasado todo este tiempo sin mover las alas…"

"¿quieres que vuele o qué?" -susurro Eduardo-

"el otro día, me contaron de unos chrysos, que intentaron tintarse las alas de azul, no las movían porque podrían ser descubiertos"

"¡Roberto! ¡Insinuar así es contra las reglas y el castigo es grave!" -dijo Eduardo- "deja de ser paranoico…"

Roberto, intento dejar de pensar en ello…

Siguieron conversando un buen rato, incluso ya se notaba más segura a la familia chryso.

"¿me pasas ese cuchillo por favor?" -dijo Gustave, pidiendo un pequeño cuchillo rustico que estaba ahí por si era necesario para la fruta-

Era la oportunidad de Roberto, tomo el cuchillo y extendió el ala…

Cuando estuvo justo encima de la de Gustave, en un movimiento rápido, Roberto clavo el cuchillo en la madera del nido, con la esperanza de cortar una pluma de Gustave, y limpiarla rápidamente…

Roberto, logro cortar la punta de lo que sería el "dedo anular" de Gustave, la punta al salir del holograma se vio amarilla, esta cayo lentamente, balanceándose en el aire.

Eduardo, quedo atónito, más que por el hecho de que fuera Chryso, del hecho de que este Chryso estuviera en el santuario.

"la estructura del modelo físico ha cambiado, recalculando…." -dijo Charles-

Las alas de Gustave, parpadearon un momento mostrando su color amarillo original, luego volvieron a tornarse azules.

Roberto y Eduardo lo miraron atónitos, los demás que ya sabían de esto solo lo miraron con preocupación.

Gustave, tenía que pensar rápido, casi se infarta cuando vio que Catherine estaba a punto de desactivar su camuflaje para decir la verdad.

P.G "¡rápido piensa! Si decimos la verdad, tal vez entiendan, ¡o nos destripen! No me arriesgare… por favor Caty, perdóname…"

Gustave, desactivo su camuflaje, tomo el cuchillo y lo clavo con fuerza en el ala de Roberto, inmovilizándolo y haciéndolo sangrar.

"¡PERO QUE MIERDA HAC….!" -exclamo Blu, pero fue silenciado por una patada giratoria que Gustave le dio en el rostro, tirándolo aturdido sobre Tiago-

Catherine estaba atónita y Howard comenzó a asustarse, pero esto se incrementó cuando Gustave volteo, tomo a Catherine del cuello y la plasmo con cierta violencia sobre una de las mesas.

"¡GUSTAVE! ¿QUÉ HACES?" -grito Perla, ayudando a Blu-

"¡YO NO SOY GUSTAVE!" -grito Gustave, cambiando a una expresión maliciosa-

Todos, por obvias razones se impactaron y suspiraron por la sorpresa, aunque nadie entendía lo que pasaba.

"¿Qué mierda?"

"¡Lo que oyeron! ¡Gustave Hegewisch murió hace meses!" -dijo Gustave mientras se cambiaba el peinado para aparentar ser otra ave- "¡somos casi gemelos! Y justo por eso… se me encargo asesinarlo, y tomar su lugar como spix para poder llegar a ustedes… y funciono…"

Blu había visto a Gustave actuar antes, eso los salvo una vez, por lo que noto cuál era su plan.

Catherine, inmediatamente supo que eso era mentira, era difícil de creer que un ave con tanto equipo a su disposición pudiera ser asesinada por otra de la selva, más que nada, era imposible que ella no reconociera a su marido, supo que intentaba protegerlos…

Gustave, volteo dando la espalda a la impactada familia, y miro a Catherine, cambiando su expresión de maldad a una de tristeza.

"te amo…" -dijo Gustave, moviendo el pico sin emitir ningún ruido-

Catherine comprendió, y haciendo como si usara sus alas para evitar ser estrangulada aunque Gustave la sostenía intentando no lastimarla, dibujo rápidamente con su primaria el número pi en el pecho de Gustave.

Gustave, le dedico una mirada triste pero cariñosa, sabiendo que podría ser la última, luego cambio a seguir actuando…

Arrastro a Catherine tirándola de la mesa, intentando no lastimarla, dio media vuelta, corrió tomando el cuchillo del ala de Roberto para salir volando por la entrada del nido.

"¡ATRAPEN AL CHRYSO! ¡NO PODEMOS DEJARLO IR!" -grito Eduardo- "¡SUENEN LA ALARMA!"

"no pensé que este día llegaría" -dijo uno de los guardias que estaba fuera del nido, que voló hacia un gran cuerno, y lo hizo sonar, haciendo resonar por toda la tribu…

P.G "mierda, lo que me faltaba"

Todos los guardias, tomaron sus espadas rusticas, los demás spix solo se alarmaron, y asustaron por algo que rogaron nunca oír…

Mientras…

"¿Qué es eso?" -pregunto Xavier, que caminaba junto a Sara para dirigirse a su nido, pero noto que esta se puso pálida al escuchar algo-

"c….chrysos…" -contesto Sara-

Gustave, siguió volando lo más rápido que pudo, pero un guardia se abalanzo sobre él, tirándolo al suelo.

Rodaron en el suelo, Gustave se reincorporo rápidamente, inmediatamente fue rodeado por decenas de spix designados a no dejarlo escapar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

P.G "tal vez… no estaría mal intentar"

"¡no les quiero hacer daño!"

"¡si cómo no!"

P.G "ustedes lo pidieron"

Gustave, hizo una seña para pedir suministros a Charles, pero justo antes de que terminara uno de los spix lo tacleo, tirándolo al suelo…

El spix saco una daga y lanzo una puñalada con la intención de atravesarle el cuello, Gustave fue más rápido y clavo el pequeño cuchillo en el vientre del guacamayo, esto logro debilitarlo para que Gustave pudiera quitarle la daga y hacerle un corte letal en el cuello, salpicando sangre en su rostro.

Gustave se levantó y se puso en posición defensiva, comenzó a pelear ágilmente con la daga, pero solo con una daga no podría pelear contra tantos…

Un spix corrió hacia el con una espada, Gustave esquivo el ataque quedando detrás de él, lanzo una puñalada en la espalda baja del spix, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor, tomo su espada y bloqueo rápidamente un ataque que venía detrás de él.

P.G "no puedo seguir con esto, ¡tengo que huir!"

Gustave, espero el momento adecuado y activo la invisibilidad de su brazalete.

Comenzó a intentar salir del grupo de guardias.

Uno de los spix, comenzó a buscar con la mirada, logro ver como sus pisadas levantaban polvo del suelo.

"¡ahí esta!" -grito antes de lanzarse sobre Gustave y tirarlo sobre un charco de lodo con toda la intención de hacerlo visible- "¡Es el brazalete!" -grito mientras forcejeaba con Gustave, que seguía siendo transparente pero podía distinguirse bien sus extremidades-

Justo cuando Gustave estaba a punto de liberarse del guardia que estaba encima de él, vio como otro spix, levantaba una piedra con pesadez, y al no saber exactamente donde estaba el brazalete, el spix propino un duro golpe con la piedra contra la pata derecha de Gustave, destruyendo el brazalete desactivando la invisibilidad, pero también rompiendo la pata de Gustave, haciendo que soltara un graznido de dolor…

"¡AAAAAAHHHHH MIERDA!" -grito Gustave, pero vio como por suerte, la batería rodo unos centímetros sobre el material aislante, y cayó al suelo haciendo un pequeño cráter con la reacción-

El spix comenzó a golpear a Gustave con furia en la cabeza y en el vientre, haciéndolo escupir algo de sangre mientras comenzaba a desfallecer.

Eduardo, se acercó seguido de Catherine y Blu, ya que los demás prefirieron quedarse.

"¡tenemos al Chryso señor!" -dijo el spix, tomando a Gustave del cuello y tirándolo frente a Eduardo-

Eduardo, volvió a tomarlo del cuello, lo miro a los ojos con desprecio, mientras Gustave solo intentaba soportar el dolor…

Un guardia se acercó y le dio a Eduardo una daga respetuosamente…

"despídete de tu asquerosa vida bastardo…" -dijo Eduardo mientras se preparaba para dar la letal puñalada en el vientre de Gustave-

"¡ESPERA!" -dijo Catherine con voz sollozante-

Eduardo, se detuvo…

"el… el snif… mato a mi esposo" -dijo sollozante, pero luego cambio a una expresión de enojo- "yo quiero hacerlo…"

Eduardo, miro a Catherine un momento, reflexiono…

"el castigo por asesinato aquí es ser ejecutado frente a la tribu, creo que podrías tener ese honor…" -dijo Eduardo mirando a Catherine- "aunque tú eres afortunado de ser juzgado como spix…" -dijo volviendo con el odio hacia Gustave- "¡enciérrenlo! La ejecución será al medio día de mañana…"

"este… entendido señor…" -dijeron los spix, antes de tomar al casi inconsciente Gustave y arrastrarlo de las alas….-

Blu pero sobre todo Catherine no podían evitar sentir impotencia…

"vamos Caty… regresemos al nido…" -dijo Blu, mientras abrazaba a Catherine que sollozaba y lagrimeaba, no lamentando a su esposo fallecido como Eduardo pensaba, sino preocupándose por lo que iba a hacer por su esposo-

Mientras…

Isabel a esa hora de la noche ya estaba acostada, a punto de dormir.

"¿tan rápido iras a dormir? Te levantas tarde y te duermes temprano ¡eres una puta floja!" -dijo Rei-

"¡VETE A LA MIERDA! ¡YA ME ARTASTE ESTUPIDO PRODUCTO DE MI LOCURA!""

"¡QUE NO ESTAS LOCA!" -grito Rei-

Ambas fueron interrumpidas, la puerta del nido prisión se abrió, dos aves entraron cargando a Gustave...

"hola loca…" -dijo uno de los guardias, sosteniendo a Gustave mientras el otro buscaba una cuerda para atarlo del cuello de la misma forma que Isabel- "aprovecha, ¡tendrás compañía de verdad por un día!" -dijo burlándose-

Ataron a Gustave del cuello con fuerza al mismo lugar donde estaba atada Isabel, que solo miraba extrañada y con cierta lastima a Gustave, que estaba tirado en el suelo, comenzando a reincorporarse…

"mmmm mi cabeza…" -dijo Gustave, mientras se sentaba recargado en la pared-

Gustave, ignoro en cierta forma la presencia de Isabel, comenzó a revisarse la pata…

"no parece tan grave…" -se dijo Gustave a sí mismo, mientras intentaba pararse, pero al sentir el dolor cayo de nuevo haciendo muecas de dolor-

"q…. ¿Quién eres?" -pregunto Isabel con cierta timidez al no haber tratado con nadie más que con Rei en 20 años-

Gustave la miro un momento, vio algo conocido en ella, pensó haberla visto en otro lado **(el video que hizo Harry) **pero pensó que debía ser una coincidencia.

-entre quejidos- "¿de qué sirve que lo sepas?" -dijo Gustave algo antipáticamente por la situación, pero noto que Isabel tenía los ojos vidriosos y rojos- "¿sucede algo?"

"¿de qué sirve que lo sepas?" -contesto Isabel antipáticamente, citando la frase-

Gustave pensó que no perdería nada intentando calmarse conversando con Isabel.

"yo… solo quiero ayudarte…" -dijo Gustave-

"nadie puede ayudarme" -dijo Isabel-

"¿Cómo sabes eso? Todo tiene arreglo, si sabes cómo unir las piezas y que herramienta usar" -dijo Gustave-

"¡¿la muerte tiene arreglo?!" -contesto Isabel antipáticamente-

"bueno…. no... pero… los sentimientos si ¿podrías ayudarme?" -dijo Gustave-

Isabel, lo miro dudosa un momento, luego lo ayudo a sentarse en su "cama" quedando sentados los dos, lado a lado.

-quejidos- "gracias"

Isabel, pensó un momento…

"dices que… los sentimientos se arreglan ¿Qué quieres decir?"

-suspiro- "no se… estoy intentando mantener mi personalidad en este momento" -dijo Gustave- "no creo que ahogues la tristeza con más tristeza, es como la violencia, no puedes arreglar las cosas con violencia"

"la sangre en tu rostro dice otra cosa" -dijo Isabel notando las plumas del rostro de Gustave que estaban manchadas de sangre-

-suspiro- "a veces es matar o morir" -dijo Gustave-

"tus padres deben estar orgullosos de eso…." -dijo Isabel sarcásticamente-

"¡Hey! ¡Ser sarcástica es mi trabajo!" -dijo Rei, pero Isabel la ignoro-

"pues, probablemente no lo sean, no lo sé…" -dijo Gustave algo triste- "yo tampoco me enorgullezco mucho de ello, cambiando el tema, aun no me dices que es lo que te pasa…"

Isabel, pensó que contarle su desgracia a otra ave podría ayudarla a superarlo después de tanto tiempo…

"hice algo snif… algo muy estúpido…" -dijo Isabel, comenzando a llorar con más fuerza-

"¿Qué paso?"

"fui una tonta cobarde… ¡perdí a mi hijo! Mi único hijo, ni siquiera sé si pudo nacer, si se le dio esa oportunidad, por culpa mía…"

A Gustave, le sonó familiar la historia, solo lo tomo como una coincidencia ya que no era algo tan raro.

"tranquila… y… yo… sé cómo te sientes…" -dijo Gustave, que sabía lo que fue pasar toda su vida sin un "te quiero" de sus padres-

"¿Cómo puedes imaginártelo si quiera? ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Todo! ¡En todo caso! ¡Si vivió tiene una vida horrible!"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"yo…. "-Isabel rompió a llorar cubriéndose el rostro con las alas- "¡le di mi huevo! ¡Después de que mi esposo se sacrificara para salvar mi inútil existencia! ¡Le di mi huevo a un maldito humano!"

Gustave, sintió un gran escalofrió en toda su espina, era demasiado para ser coincidencia.

Gustave, unió todo en su cabeza, todo lo indicaba posible, la especie, el parecido, la historia, el redondeo en el software de los lentes…

Gustave, no aguanto y comenzó a soltar lágrimas y sollozar….

"oye…" -interrumpió Gustave- "tu snif…. tu esposo, su nombre era…. ¿Bernard?" -sollozo esperando un milagro, una posibilidad entre un millón-

Isabel, volteo rápidamente y muy extrañada.

"c… ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

P.G "no es posible"

"y snif…. tu eres…. ¿Isabel?"

"s…si pero… ¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso?"

Gustave, sonrió al confirmar lo más improbable.

"mi padre… se llamaba Bernard, mi madre Isabel, ambos… murieron antes de que yo naciera, pero mi madre…. Justo antes de morir, le entrego el huevo en el que estaba… a un humano, bajo la promesa de que…."

"lo cuidaría…" -completo Isabel…-

P.I "no es posible, no, es mi mente, jugándome otra broma pesada"

"yo… snif… yo soy ese huevo…." -dijo Gustave, que no podía creerlo…-

"no… tú no puedes ser mi hijo… ¡mi hijo murió! ¡Tengo que aceptarlo!"

"¡NO! ¡Yo soy tu hijo!" -dijo Gustave mientras lloraba con más fuerza por la emoción- "¡yo soy ese huevo! ¡Ese huevo que le diste a ese humano esa tarde! ¡En la clínica!"

Isabel, volteo un momento solo para ver otra cosa impresionante, Rei tenía una cara de sorpresa inimaginable.

Isabel, miro a Gustave a los ojos un momento, miro sus ojos azules que en ese momento estaban vidriosos por el llanto, esos ojos idénticos a los suyos, y simplemente supo que decía la verdad….

Sintió una inmensa felicidad, y aunque ella no se percató, Rei dejó de existir, porque volvía a ser parte de ella, después de 20 años de sufrimiento, volvió a sonreír…

No soporto ni siquiera dos segundos, antes de lanzarse sobre Gustave y abrazarlo con fuerza, para no dejarlo ir….

"¡hijo! Hijo…. Hijo…." -Dijo Isabel, el simple hecho de poder decirle "hijo" la hacía sentir bien-

"mamá…" -sollozo Gustave, mientras se tendía a llorar en el pecho de su madre-

Isabel quiso hacer todas las cosas que nunca hizo como madre…

"hijo snif… sé que… me odias… y lo entiendo… pero quiero que sepas que snif…. te amo, te amo más que a mi vida…" -dijo Isabel sollozando mientras pasaba su pico por el "cabello" de Gustave- "por favor, perdóname, perdóname por lo que te hice, soy la peor madre del mundo…"

Gustave hizo un esfuerzo para dejar de llorar y sollozo…

"mamá, yo te amo…" -dijo Gustave consolándose en el pecho de Isabel- "no te odio"

Isabel, sintió una inmensa paz al escuchar esas palabras…

"snif… deberías… arruine tu vida…" -dijo Isabel-

"n…no, no hay que perdonar…" -dijo Gustave, rompiendo el abrazo un momento para ver a Isabel a los ojos con una sonrisa-

Isabel, devolvió la sonrisa.

"tienes… tienes…"

"si snif… tengo tus ojos…." -dijo Gustave-

"no, iba a decir que tienes el pico igual a tu padre…." -dijo Isabel con alegría-

Gustave sonrió…

"y hueles a…." -dijo Isabel, que disfrutaba cada cosa de Gustave, su imagen, la textura de sus plumas, su voz, su aroma-

"frutas tropicales, snif…. es el jabón que uso…" -contesto Gustave-

La alegría de Isabel, se vio ligeramente opacada por algo que no había notado de la misma forma…

"¡oh Dios! ¡¿Qué te hicieron?!"

Isabel, cambio a una cara de preocupación, y comenzó a lamer las heridas del rostro de Gustave, quien no se lo impidió...

Isabel, termino por abrasar a Gustave y darle un cariñoso beso en la nuca…

"no volveré a dejarte ir…." -dijo Isabel-

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 7!**

**Estuvo laaaaaargo XD**

**Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo cap. del rellen… digo de NSSE, así que no desesperen…**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	8. Larguémonos de aquí

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Este es el capítulo 8…**

**Papa: ¡ESCRIBE NSSE CHINGADA MADRE!**

**Yo: ¡DEJA AL JODIDO NSSE! ¡ATACA DESPERT… DIGO IPHONE!**

**IPhone: ¿pero qué carajos…? *es arrojado hacia la papa***

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**Larguémonos de aquí.**

"¿Qué es eso?" -pregunto Xavier, que caminaba junto a Sara para dirigirse a su nido, pero noto que esta se puso pálida al escuchar algo-

"c….chrysos…" -contesto Sara-

Sara, pensó un momento y luego se empalideció…

"¡mi hijo! ¡Tenemos que correr!"

"¡vuela! Yo te alcanzo…. Estaré bien…" -dijo Xavier-

Sara lo miro dudosa un momento, Xavier le dedico una mirada aprobatoria.

Sara salió volando a su nido lo más rápido que pudo, volaba intentando no estrellarse porque la única ayuda que tenía era la luz de la luna….

Jorge, ya había dado por hecho que algo malo le habría pasado a su madre, incluso comenzó a pensar cómo iba a seguir viviendo sin ella.

Estaba sentado en algo parecido a una sala de estar, con una mirada baja y triste, resoplando por la preocupación que se tornaba cada vez más rápido en tristeza…

P.J "¿ahora qué voy a hacer? Si… si mamá… si le paso algo… ¿tendría que decirle al líder de la tribu? O… ¿arreglármelas solo? No sé si podría… ¿y qué tal…? No eso no…" -Jorge, pensó en otra posibilidad-"tal vez… solo tuvo un inconveniente… o… quizá, ¿me mintió? Ella me… no sería capaz de…. O tal vez si, ¿me abandonaría? Tal vez… fui una carga para ella… ¿hice algo malo?"

Jorge, escucho el sonido de la alarma, todos en la tribu sabían lo que significaba, por lo que levanto la mirada, y cambio a una expresión de terror.

"ay no… ¡no podría ser peor!" -se dijo Jorge a sí mismo-

Jorge, pensó algo muy delicado….

P.J "¡van a matarme! ¿Qué hago? ¿Esconderme? Me encontraran de todas formas… no será una buena forma de morir" -pensó en todas las horribles historias de Spix cruelmente asesinados por Chrysos, que no eran muy distintas a las amenazas de Eduardo contra los mismos-

Jorge, se acercó al borde de la entrada del nido, y vio la caída de unos 6 metros, y una gran piedra al pie del árbol, era perfecto para lo que pensó.

P.J "no les daré el gusto, mamá, si… ya no estas, te veré pronto… y si…. te fuiste porque no querías estar conmigo… pues, lo siento"

Jorge, extendió sus pequeñas alas y cerró los ojos, no para emprender vuelo, sino para dar un salto, hizo una última inhalación...

P.S "¡hijo! Gracias a Dios estas bie…" -pensó al ver a Jorge en el borde del árbol, pero se empalideció y aterro al notar sus intenciones-

Sara, ignorando el cansancio, intento volar aún más rápido…

Jorge, se dejó caer…

Sara sintió como el corazón se le salía del pecho, cuando Jorge estuvo a pocos metros de estrellarse de lleno contra la enorme roca, sintió un golpe en el costado, Sara lo atrapo en el aire con las alas, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, Sara intento evitar que Jorge se golpeara envolviéndolo en sus alas.

"¡NO SUELTAME DEJAME!" -grito Jorge forcejeando en las alas de Sara, pensando que sería un Chryso- "¡por favor no me hagas da…...!" -dijo antes de que Sara lo tomara de los hombros y lo pusiera frente a ella-

Jorge abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a Sara, que lo miraba con una expresión de angustia e impacto.

"m… ¿mamá?"

"¡hijo!" -exclamo Sara antes de abrazar a su hijo cariñosamente- "¿¡en que rayos pensabas!?" -dijo regañando-

"mamá… yo…" -sollozo Jorge que comenzó a llorar por volver a ver a su madre-

"¡no lo vuelvas a hacer!" -exclamo Sara antes de romper a llorar con fuerza y volver a abrazar a Jorge- "por favor… nunca lo vuelvas a hacer, nunca…"

"pensé que snif… me habías abandonado…" -sollozo Jorge-

"¿Cómo snif… como puedes pensar eso? Eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida…"

Jorge, solo sonrió y continuo consolándose en el pecho de Sara, casi olvidando por completo a la alarma…

Xavier salió de entre la maleza respirando agitadamente…

-jadeando- "ufff…. No favorece tener una herida en donde da el dolor de caballo" -dijo Xavier, mientras se ponía un ala en el vientre y articulaba ligeras expresiones de dolor, pero sonrió al ver a Sara abrazando a su hijo- "que linda escena…"

Sara lo miro con ojos vidriosos por lágrimas de felicidad y devolvió la sonrisa, luego recordó…

"hijo, la alarma ¿Qué paso?" -pregunto algo alarmada-

"n… no lo sé…" -contesto Jorge-

El brazalete de Xavier emitió un sonido y proyecto un pequeño retrato de Howard encima de su pata, Howard llamaba desde una de las habitaciones del gran nido donde cenaban.

Xavier se alegró por la sorpresa, acerco su pata a su pico y contesto…

"¡Howie! A que no te crees donde estoy…" -dijo Xavier, pero se alarmo al escuchar resoplidos y sollozos leves- "¿hermanito que pasa? ¿Estás bien?"

"Xavi, snif… estoy en una tribu de… locos racistas azulados" -dijo con un poco de enojo-

"creo que estamos en el mismo lugar, dime que pasa, me estas asustando…" -dijo Xavier-

"Xavi… ¿entonces escuchaste esa alarma?"

"s… si…"

"es papá…." -dijo Howard-

"¿a qué te refieres?" -pregunto Xavier-

"¡es papá! ¡Están persiguiendo a papá!"

"v… voy para allá" -dijo Xavier, al notar que la ubicación de Howard no estaba lejos-

"¿Xavi que ocurre?" -pregunto Sara al notar la expresión de miedo de Xavier, Jorge parecía tener varias dudas, pero no quiso preguntar-

"este… no te preocupes por la alarma, no les pasara nada" -dijo Xavier, antes de dirigirse trotando al árbol donde estaba Howard-

Xavier no tardo casi nada en llegar…

"¡Howard! ¿Estás ahí?" -grito Xavier desde fuera-

"¿Quién eres?" -pregunto Perla mientras se asomaba, también tenía una expresión de miedo y no logro reconocer a Xavier bajo el camuflaje de Spix-

"¡soy Xavier! ¡Por favor llévame con mi hermano!"

Perla no pregunto y cargo a Xavier hasta el nido, dentro estaba Perla y sus hermanos, sus hijos y Howard estaban en las habitaciones mientras que Eduardo, Blu y Catherine habían salido.

Xavier se dirigió al cuarto que Perla le indico.

"¿Howie?" -pregunto Xavier entrando a la "habitación" donde estaba Howard llorando mientras Carla, Bia y Tiago intentaban consolarlo-

"¡Xavi!" -exclamo Howard, antes de correr y abrazar a su hermano, al parecer no tuvo problemas en reconocerlo-

Xavier devolvió el abrazo y pasó sus alas por la espalda de Howard cariñosamente para consolarlo…

"¿pueden decirme que está pasando?" -pregunto Xavier, mirando a Tiago, Carla y Bia ya que Howard no parecía de humor para conversar-

"Xavi… dime que sabes hasta ahora" -pregunto Tiago-

"sé que les llaman chrysos" -dijo señalando con la cabeza a Howard- "y que no se caen bien"

"pues… resulta que…" -siguió Bia-

"¡al grano! ¡Descubrieron a Gus y ahora lo quieren linchar!" -dijo Carla-

Xavier se empalideció…

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En primer lugar que hacen ustedes aquí?!" -pregunto Xavier-

"eso es otra historia, ¿Qué te paso?" -pregunto Bia notando que Xavier estaba herido-

"también es otra historia…" -contesto Xavier- "Howie, ¿Dónde está mamá?"

"snif… salió junto con Eduardo y Blu"

"¿Eduardo? ¿Quién es Eduardo?" -pregunto Xavier-

"nuestro abuelo…" -contesto Tiago-

"¿el esposo de Marisa? ¿Está vivo? No importa, ahora hay que convencer a estos tipos para que no le hagan da…"

Xavier fue interrumpido por una alarma que sonó al unísono en su brazalete y en el de Howard.

Rompieron el abrazo y vieron la pequeña pantalla que se proyectó en sus brazaletes, esta pantalla era una especie de lista o tabla, con cuatro letras estilizadas, una C, una G, una X y una H, estas representaban los nombres de cada uno, junto a las letras había cierta información como ubicación y signos vitales básicos, la G acababa de bajar a 0 abruptamente…

"la señal de Gustave Hegewisch acaba de perderse de forma abrupta" -informo Charles-

Xavier y Howard se miraron pálidos y asustados…

Unos momentos después…

"vamos Caty, regresemos al nido" -dijo Blu caminando junto a Catherine de regreso al nido-

"tranquila, mañana podrás hacerle lo que quieras a ese bastardo…" -dijo Eduardo- "tengo que ir a tranquilizar a la parvada, tardare un poco"

Blu y Catherine asintieron y emprendieron vuelo hacia el gran nido donde cenaban, pero había algo que no se imaginaba nadie…

Escondidos entre maleza, estaban dos chrysos, vigilando…

"esto no podía ser más conveniente, ya hasta tenemos chivo expiatorio y nadie sospechara…" -susurro uno-

"¡encontramos la parvada spix! Imagina la recompensa…" -dijo el otro-

"jeje…" -rio maléficamente pero en silencio- "regresemos a la tribu, seguro que no tardan en preparar el ataque cuando se enteren"

Ambos, caminaron entre la maleza, dirigiéndose a dar la buena nueva, que no era tan buena para los spix…

Catherine llego al nido, la mayoría había ido a sus "habitaciones" para intentar asimilar lo sucedido, excepto Perla, sus hijos y los de Catherine, que estaban en la misma habitación.

"¡Blu! ¿Qué sucedió?" -pregunto Perla-

-suspiro- "dicen que ejecutaran a Gus mañana" -contesto Blu-

"¿ósea que está vivo?" -dijo Howard con alivio-

"no por mucho si no hacemos algo…" -dijo Perla- "podemos, matar al verdugo y salir volando en lo que yo explico a mi padre"

"¡yo soy la verdugo!" -dijo Catherine entre lágrimas-

"cancelemos eso" -corrigió Perla- "no creo que haya solución diplomática"

"¡¿no puedes decirle a Eduardo que salvo a tu hermano?!" -pregunto Blu-

"¿y qué tal si no le importa?" -pregunto Catherine-

"soy su hija, seguro entenderá" -dijo Perla para tranquilizar a Catherine- "mira, ve a dormir, yo hablare con el mañana ¿sí?"

Catherine lo pensó un momento, asintió y se preocupó al reconocer a Xavier…

"¿Xavi?"

"hola mamá" -saludo Xavier con la misma tristeza que implicaba la situación-

"¡¿pero qué te paso?!" -pregunto Catherine mientras corría a revisarlo-

"estoy bien, no te preocupes" -dijo Xavier impidiéndoselo para no preocuparla más-

"vayan a dormir, intenten tranquilizarse" -dijo Blu-

Catherine se dirigió a una "cama" de mala gana, no podía dormir…

"¿hijo? ¿Estas despierto?" -pregunto Catherine-

"s...si mamá" -se escuchó la voz de Xavier-

"ven conmigo…" -dijo Catherine-

Se dirigieron a la sala, intentando llegar a pesar de la oscuridad.

"¿Qué pasa?" -pregunto Xavier-

"¡¿Cómo que pasa?!"

"este… aparte de eso" -pregunto Xavier-

-suspiro- "Hijo, no me voy a quedar aquí con el riesgo de que maten a mi esposo, a tu padre por una tontería"

"q… ¿Qué harás?"

"Lo que el habría hecho por mi" -dijo Catherine, mientras se paraba en el borde de la salida del nido-

"Charles, protocolo 2283, y si puedes… también envía las cosas de mi esposo…"

"para eso tardare aproximadamente 10 minutos…" -dijo Charles-

"no importa" -dijo Catherine, luego volteo seriamente hacia Xavier- "Hijo, cuando te llame, tú y Howard vayan debajo de ese árbol, el que tiene la gran piedra" -dijo señalando a lo lejos, casualmente el árbol de Sara, que estaba cerca de la salida del santuario y seria su punto de reunión- "¿entendido?"

"si…" -contesto Xavier-

"si no aparezco, o… les digo que se vayan sin mí, por favor hazlo, te amo…" -dijo Catherine, antes de poner un ala en la nuca de Xavier y empujar su cabeza para darle un beso en la frente-

Xavier, se entristeció por la posibilidad pesimista que dio su madre, solo asintió y dijo…

"como los decimales de pi…"

Catherine le dedico una sonrisa…

"no despiertes a los demás" -dijo antes de salir del nido, intentando ser silenciosa-

"¡espera!" -dijo Xavier, mientras se quitaba la navaja oculta de su ala derecha, que también contenía la espada- "era prestada después de todo…"

Catherine la tomo, y salió silenciosamente…

En el nido-prisión…

"no volveré a dejarte ir…." -dijo Isabel-

Gustave, rompió el abrazo y dedico una sonrisa a Isabel, la cual devolvió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas…

"te amo…" -volvió a decir Isabel-

"como los decimales de pi" -contesto Gustave-

"¿Qué cosa?"

"digo, te amo también…"

Ambos querían conocerse, conversar, pero no era la situación adecuada…

"mamá, ¿me ayudas?" -pregunto Gustave señalando-

"Lo que quieras" -contesto Isabel, ayudando a Gustave a apoyarse-

Isabel acerco a Gustave a varios trozos de madera arrumbados…

-quejido- "gracias…" -dijo Gustave mientras se sentaba-

Comenzó a buscar entre el montón de madera, tomo una de las lianas que colgaban de las paredes por tanto tiempo sin cuidados y comenzó a hacerse un entablillado en la pata para poder mantenerse en pie…

Isabel, solo miraba como Gustave se quejaba en silencio en algunos momentos, sintió culpa…

"hijo… es mi culpa…" -dijo Isabel-

"¿Qué?"

"es mi culpa, todo lo malo que te haya pasado en la vida es mi culpa…" -dijo Isabel, bajando la mirada-

Gustave, se levantó con cierta dificultad, y abrazo a Isabel…

"no mamá, eso no es cierto… he tenido peores" -dijo Gustave intentando calmarla, pero resulto al revés-

"¡¿PEORES?!" -exclamo Isabel, que ya era demasiada carga para su corazón ver a su hijo con una pata rota-

"este…." -dijo Gustave, luego recordó que tenía sangre en el rostro, por lo que se limpió rápidamente y algo avergonzado-

Esto cambio los pensamientos de Isabel, pero no precisamente a algo menos incómodo para Gustave…

"hijo… tu… lo de, matar o morir… ¿mataste a un ave…?" -pregunto Isabel con una expresión de cierta angustia-

"bueno… una no…." -dijo Gustave, avergonzado- "no es algo cómodo para hablar"

"por favor…" -dijo Isabel con una cara de preocupación-

Gustave, pensó un momento…

"pues, en binario se dice 11001000 más o menos" -dijo Gustave-

"¿Cuánto es eso?" -pregunto Isabel-

"este…. Dos…." -mintió Gustave avergonzado- **(11001000 en numeración decimal es 200 XD)**

Isabel se puso cabizbaja, se le notaba un poco de decepción…

P.G "joder si le llego a decir la verdad…."

"Hijo…. ¿Por qué?" -pregunto algo triste-

"lo siento…" -dijo Gustave, la expresión de su madre lo hizo recordar algo que hace mucho no sentía cuando se defendía, culpa- "yo ¡tuve que hacerlo!" -dijo con voz algo sollozante-

Isabel lo miro unos momentos…

-suspiro- "aun así… te amo" -dijo Isabel dándole un beso en la frente para consolarlo, pensó que matar a "2" aves sería algo traumante-

Gustave, sonrió….

Mientras….

Catherine había llamado suministros, tenía puesta una túnica antibalística, había cambiado sus lentes normales por unos parecidos a unos lentes de seguridad, que cubrían mas parte de su rostro y tenían algunas funciones como HUD, traía puestas las navajas de Gustave y llevaba cargando un rifle semiautomático….

P.C "amor… tú te arriesgaste para salvarme una vez, y sé que lo volverías a hacer, ahora te devolveré el favor…"

Catherine, caminaba entre las sombras de la noche, llego al pie del árbol donde estaba el nido-prisión, había una especie de plataforma que estaba construida alrededor del tronco del árbol que ponía un piso justo fuera de la entrada del nido.

Catherine, voló hacia esta plataforma, quedando del lado opuesto a la entrada, vio de rejo y noto que solo había dos guardias armados con espadas, uno curiosamente era el que le había roto la pata a Gustave, tuvo una idea.

"Charles, ¿puedes camuflar solo mi equipo?" -susurro Catherine-

"claro…"

Catherine, se veía como si solo trajera lentes normales y su brazalete en lugar de todo el equipo, tomo la primera fruta que encontró y se acercó discretamente a la puerta…

"buenas noches…" -dijo mientras fingía tristeza-

"oh, hola, mis condolencias" -dijo uno de los guardias- "¿Qué pasa?"

"Eduardo me dijo que si quería podía traerle comida, y…" -cambio a enojo- "hacerlo pagar…."

Los guardias pensaban que tenía planeado torturar a Gustave o algo así, pero no podían romper órdenes de Eduardo…

"nos encantaría sacarle las tripas a ese bastardo, pero son ordenes, no puede pasar" -dijo el otro guardia-

"oh, entiendo…" -dijo Catherine, bajando la mirada decepcionada-

"sabemos que… usted habría hecho lo que sea para volver a ver a su esposo, pero desgraciadamente no pasara" -dijo el guardia intentando hacer que Catherine viera la "realidad"-

Catherine, levanto la mirada y desactivo el camuflaje, viéndose más amenazante frente al guardia que pego un grito del exalto.

El guardia lo primero que hizo fue intentar atacar, pero Catherine en un arranque de furia, lanzo la fruta a la cara del otro guardia quitándole visión, luego clavo ambas navajas en la parte baja del vientre del que tenía enfrente, estampándolo contra la corteza del árbol…

"¿Qué fue eso?" -pregunto Isabel-

El guardia, la miro suplicante, con miedo, dolor y tristeza, Catherine la miraba con una expresión fría, pero que podría decir "sabes bien porque lo hago"

El otro guardia, se quitó la fruta de la cara, vio la horrible escena e intento des enfundar su espada, pero Catherine con la misma sangre fría que había adquirido por la furia, desenfundo una pistola de su costado y sin dejar de mirar al ave que comenzaba a escupir sangre, disparo en el pecho del guardia, matándolo instantáneamente…

Catherine, noto como el guardia que la miraba con terror, comenzaba a desfallecer, lo soltó y este callo de rodillas, para luego caer muerto sobre un charco de sangre.

Catherine, mirando ambos cuerpos, sintió el efecto de la furia pasarse y entrar la culpa, pero para ella era más importante que su esposo estuviera bien…

"p… parece que entraran" -dijo Gustave-

Isabel se alarmo…

Catherine, intento abrir la puerta, al no poder decidió dispararle a las rusticas bisagras, esto hizo que la puerta cediera hacia dentro…

Gustave e Isabel, vieron la silueta de Catherine que era iluminada por la luz de la luna de fondo, Isabel se asustó, pero Gustave la reconoció y se levantó con mirada atónita…

"¡ALEJATE DE MI HIJO PSICOPATA!" -dijo Isabel haciendo uso de su instinto de madre poniéndose en posición defensiva frente a Gustave-

Gustave, la aparto sin decir nada y cojea lentamente hacia Catherine.

Catherine suelta el arma, se baja el gorro de la túnica y corre a abrazar a Gustave, volviendo a su personalidad sensible.

"¡amor!" -exclamo, abrazándolo con fuerza, Gustave devolvió el abrazo e Isabel no sabía que estaba pasando- "¡todo esto es mi culpa!" -dijo comenzando a llorar en el pecho de Gustave, sacando frustración-

Gustave la consoló pasando sus alas por el "cabello" el cuello y la espalda de Catherine, vio de reojo en la entrada del nido un ala azul tirada sobre un charco de sangre, esto lo asusto un poco…

"no es tu culpa…" -dijo Gustave-

"creí que, podrías haber muerto ya…" -dijo Catherine sollozando-

"no digas eso…" -dijo Gustave mientras levanta delicadamente su cara para mirarla a los ojos- "por favor no llores, me rompes el alma"

Catherine, sonrió…

"snif… son de felicidad" -dijo Catherine, antes de robarle un beso a Gustave, que inmediatamente respondió-

Isabel, estaba atónita….

"te amo…." -dijo Catherine al romper el beso en busca de oxigeno-

"como los decimales de pi" -contesto Gustave-

"h…hijo…" -interrumpió Isabel-

"oh, claro, amor… ella es… es mi madre" -dijo Gustave con una sonrisa-

Catherine, se impactó, aunque con todo lo que les ha pasado, no era tan impactante…

"y… ella es… ¿tu novia?" -pregunto Isabel con lágrimas de orgullo en los ojos, por ver a su hijo enamorado-

"este… no…" -dijo Gustave, Isabel se extrañó- "ella es mí, mi esposa"

"estas… ¿estas casado?" -dijo Isabel con lágrimas en los ojos-

Ambos asintieron…

Isabel, se acercó y abrazo a Catherine y a Gustave….

"siempre quise tener nuera…" -dijo Isabel, de forma muy alegre-

Catherine, rio tímidamente…

"ho… hola….suegra…"

Isabel, lo soltó y miro a Catherine, ignorando todo el equipo que traía.

"tienes buen gusto…" -dijo como un cumplido-

Catherine sonrió, pero luego recordó la situación.

"no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero debemos largarnos de aquí"

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 8!**

**Ahora me voy a dormir porque tengo examen de historia mañana XD**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	9. Instintos

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**No tengo nada en especial que decir, así que…**

**Gracias y por favor disfruten!**

* * *

**Instintos**

"no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero debemos largarnos de aquí"

"oh, claro, claro" -dijo Gustave-

"toma esto…" -dijo Catherine mientras se quitaba el traje para dárselo a Gustave-

Gustave, la detuvo y volvió a ponérselo…

"no, no quiero que te pase nada"

Catherine, se quieto las navajas y se las dio a Gustave junto con sus lentes y otro brazalete, Gustave los recibió con una sonrisa.

"gracias…" -contesto mientras se las ponía-

Mientras…

Xavier estaba con Howard sobre la piedra que habían acordado, hasta que escucho una voz…

"¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?" -susurro Sara desde su nido-

"¡Shhhh! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!" -dijo Xavier-

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" -dijo Sara-

"¿puede alguien explicarme que está pasando?" -dijo Howard, ya que Xavier lo acababa de despertar-

"tranquilo" -dijo Xavier-

"¿tiene que ver con que te fueras tan raro ayer?" -pregunto Sara-

-suspiro- "luego te explico, es una historia bastante complicada, claro… si nos volvemos a ver" -dijo Xavier, que estaba bastante preocupado-

Mientras…

Catherine ayudaba a Gustave a caminar, Isabel caminaba algo confundida detrás de ellos…

"oh Dios…" -dijo Isabel, con bastante miedo al ver los cuerpos fuera del nido, aunque la pareja los ignoro-

"¿quieres que te cargue abajo?" -pregunto Catherine-

"no, tengo una pata rota pero puedo volar" -contesto Gustave- "solo guíame"

Catherine, alzo vuelo, Gustave dio unos saltos con la pata izquierda y la siguió al igual que Isabel, intentaban volar bajo, entre las sombras para no ser descubiertos…

"¡ahí están!" -dijo Catherine al ver a Xavier y Howard-

"ahí viene…" -dijo Xavier aliviado-

Sara, los miro e inmediatamente se asustó al ver tres Chrysos acercándose…

"C…Ch…." -iba a decir Sara-

"¡por favor no digas nada!" -dijo Xavier-

"p… ¡pero!"

"vuelve a dormir, no les pasara nada, lo prometo" -dijo Xavier-

Sara dudo un momento, pero decidió confiar en la palabra de Xavier y volver dentro de su nido…

"¡por un momento pensé que no volvería a ver…" -decía Gustave viendo a sus hijos a lo lejos, pero se asustó al ver como Catherine fue tacleada en pleno vuelo por una estela azul-

Catherine, cayo dando varias vueltas en el suelo, con un spix sobre ella…

"¡SUENEN LA ALARMA! ¡HAY MAS!" -grito el spix-

P.G "otra vez no"

"¡mamá! ¡Quiero que te escondas!" -dijo Gustave quedándose quieto en el aire-

**Papa: ¡eso solo lo hacen los colibríes!**

**Yo: ¡en la película sale así que cállate!**

"¡no te volveré a dejar!" -dijo Isabel-

"por favor" -dijo Gustave, mirando a Isabel con cierta suplica-

"yo… está bien…" -dijo Isabel un poco resignada antes de volar y esconderse entre la maleza-

Catherine, pateo al guacamayo y se puso en posición defensiva, el spix desenfundo su espada rustica, Catherine llamo por su brazalete…

Mientras…

"¡la alarma!" -dijo Howard, asustado-

"oh Dios, no otra vez" -dijo Xavier, miro a los lados y luego miro a Howard a los ojos seriamente- "hermanito, quiero que te quedes aquí, si pasa algo, ve con Sara" -dijo Xavier-

Howard asintió lentamente, pero Xavier recibió la llamada de su madre…

"¡Hijo! ¡Váyanse! ¡YA!" -grito Catherine-

"p…pero" -contesto Xavier-

"¡DEJENM…!" -grito Catherine, antes de que el spix, la tomara del cuello y la estampara contra la corteza de un árbol cercano, haciendo que tuviera que colgar-

Xavier se entristeció, por perder a lo que él consideraba su verdadera madre, luego pensó en Howard…

"hermanito, debemos irnos" -dijo Xavier con tristeza-

"p… pero ¿y mamá y…?" -pregunto Howard-

Xavier, sabía que Howard no era tonto, tenía suficiente madurez para afrontarlo…

"Mamá, me dijo que debemos irnos, sin ella ni papá" -dijo Xavier, intentando no ser tan directo-

Howard, entendió lo que quería decir, por lo que bajo la mirada y se entristeció…

Xavier intento consolarlo, pero vio a 3 Chrysos volando hacia ellos, por lo que cargo a Howard para protegerlo y emprendieron vuelo huyendo…

El spix sostenía a Catherine del cuello, luego puso su espada en el cogote de Catherine y se dispuso a degollarla…

"despídete de su sucia vida ¡no habrá nadie que te sal….!" -iba a decir el spix, antes de sentir un gran dolor en la espalda baja, un dolor punzante y profundo, frio, con la humedad de su sangre manchando sus plumas-

Aun estando impactado y muy asustado temiendo por su vida, no soltaba a Catherine, por lo que justo del otro lado, sintió el mismo dolor, comenzó a sentir como su vida se terminaba…

Soltó el cuello de Catherine al sentir que desfallecía con cada mililitro de sangre que salía de su cuerpo, después, sobresalto al sentir ese filo frio salir de su cuerpo rápidamente.

El spix con mirada lagrimeante, cayó sin vida hacia un lado, dejando que Catherine viera a Gustave, respirando algo agitadamente.

-respirando agitadamente- "gracias…" -fue lo único que dijo Catherine-

"no te voy a dejar" -dijo Gustave, consolando a Catherine, que solo le sonrió-

"¡OH DIOS!" -exclamo Isabel, al acercarse y ver el cadáver tirado sobre un creciente charco de sangre- "t… tu?"

"¡Matar o morir ahora vámonos!" -dijo Gustave antes de dar saltitos hacia la dirección donde estaban Xavier y Howard, pero se detuvo al ver a varios spix aproximarse-

"¡vámonos!" -dijo Catherine-

"p… pero… ¿Howie y…?" -pregunto Gustave-

"debemos distraerlos para que no los sigan…." -dijo Catherine, de forma un poco fría y triste- "les daremos tiempo-

Gustave solo asintió, Isabel seguía sin saber exactamente de que hablaban, pero si para su hijo era importante, para ella también.

Los tres volaron en dirección opuesta a Howard y Xavier, llevándole unos cuantos metros de ventaja al grupo de spix, intentando esconderse y perderlos…

Xavier cargaba a Howard, que solo intentaba acomodarse en las garras de Xavier de forma que no le fuera complicado cargarlo, escapaban de 3 Spix, igualmente armados con espadas.

Xavier era naturalmente más rápido, y también tenía la ayuda de su arnés de vuelo, pero esto no fue suficiente, ya que los spix usaron la misma estrategia que usaron con Catherine.

Justo cuando estaban cerca de un pequeño rio, un spix salió de su lado derecho, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en esquivarlo cuando estaba en el suelo.

Xavier rodo y se golpeó contra una roca redondeada al lado del rio, lo que lo aturdió lo suficiente para darle tiempo al spix de tomarlo del cuello y plasmarlo sobre la roca.

"¡tienen brazaletes! ¡Son infiltrados!" -dijo el spix-

Howard recién se recuperaba del golpe, al ver la escena corrió y se lanzó sobre el spix, logrando tirarlo hacia un lado…

"¡ALEJATE!" -grito Howard mientras forcejeaba con el spix-

El spix, al ser más grande y fuerte que Howard, logro tomarlo de una pata y arrojarlo con bastante brutalidad al suelo.

Howard se estampo de espaldas contra el suelo, soltando un graznido de dolor y quedando bastante aturdido, el spix desenvaino su espada para acertar un letal golpe a la cabeza de Howard.

Xavier, rápidamente desenfundo la pistola que traía debajo de su chaleco, apunto y dio un certero disparo a la cabeza del spix, salpicando de un poco de sangre a Howard.

El spix cayó muerto a un lado, el momento de tranquilidad no duro mucho, ya que uno de los spix que los perseguían, aprovechando que Xavier estaba desprevenido pateo el ala de Xavier, quitándole el arma y haciendo que cayera cerca de Howard.

El spix, le dio un fuerte golpe a Xavier justo en su herida, haciéndolo doler y retorcerse, por lo que no le fue difícil tirarlo al suelo.

El spix comenzó a estrangularlo, Howard vio como otro se acercaba a ayudar al spix.

Howard corrió hacia el arma y disparo en el pecho del ave, sin pensar en matarla o no…

El ave se detuvo unos decímetros antes de llegar al forcejeo entre Xavier y el spix, mirando sus alas manchadas de su propia sangre y mirando a Howard con cierta ira.

Howard, de forma instintiva y con las alas temblando por el miedo, término vaciando el cargador en el pecho del ave, matándola a los pocos tiros.

Howard, volvió a sentirse culpable, volvió a sentirse un asesino, pero no duro mucho la sensación, cuando fue golpeado en la nuca con fuerza por el spix restante…

Xavier, intentaba evitar ser estrangulado sosteniendo las alas del spix, al ver a Howard tirado en el suelo, casi inconsciente, y a punto de ser asesinado, pateo al guacamayo en un intento de quitárselo de encima.

El spix se aturdió bastante, Xavier se levantó con cierta dificultad pero intento ignorar el dolor, cuando le dio la espalda al spix, este se reincorporo y tomo a Xavier de su chaleco.

Xavier, se quitó el chaleco, liberándose y haciendo que el spix perdiera un poco el equilibrio dando pasos hacia atrás y casi cayendo al rio, Xavier le dio un fuerte empujón para tirarlo.

La corriente no era fuerte, lo que termino con la vida del spix fue un duro golpe contra una roca, que para su mala suerte, dio justo en su cuello…

El otro spix, tomo a Howard del cuello, este intento escapar pero no tenía suficiente fuerza, el spix comenzó a apretar.

Howard comenzó a desfallecer, el spix estaba incluso cerca de romperle el cuello…

Xavier, corrió y tacleo al spix, tirándolo a un lado.

El spix, supo inmediatamente la debilidad de Xavier, y comenzó a golpear con fuerza su estómago, logrando ponerse encima de Xavier.

El spix, desenfundo una daga y ataco directo al ojo de Xavier, este aparto la cabeza, haciendo que la daga se clavara en la tierra.

Xavier tenía que actuar rápido, no tenía más opciones, se lamentó y mordió con mucha fuerza el ala del spix…

El spix grito de dolor, Xavier se giró quedando encima del guacamayo.

Xavier comenzó a apretar, apretar con fuerza su filoso pico en el ala del spix, que no dejaba de gritar por el inaguantable dolor.

Xavier, logro escuchar el crujido del hueso del spix, que fue opacado por un desgarrador grito que probablemente despertó a todas las aves de la zona, Xavier sentía la carne de su ala en el pico, el sabor de la sangre tocando su lengua e impregnando sus pensamientos.

Esto despertó algo que Xavier juro nunca hacer, su instinto depredador….

Las pupilas de Xavier se dilataron, a tal nivel que su iris era casi imperceptible.

Xavier soltó el ala del spix que prácticamente solo estaba unida por un poco de piel, luego levanto su ensangrentado pico y totalmente inconsciente de sus actos, clavo su pico profundamente en el pecho del ave, haciendo que soltara un grito aún más desgarrador.

Xavier instintivamente puso sus garras en las caderas del ave, apretando con tal fuerza que comenzó a desgarrar su carne, aunque sus uñas estuvieran sin filo podía sentir las palpitaciones de sus órganos….

Xavier saco su pico con un trozo de carne en el, salieron mangueras de sangre empapando aún más a Xavier, que trago el pedazo de carne, alimentándose….

El spix, tenía una cara de infinito sufrimiento, seguía consiente mirando la terrible imagen de Xavier devorando su carne.

Xavier, lanzo mordidas al pecho del spix, arrancando pedazos de carne cada vez más grandes, simplemente el Spix no aguanto y cerró los ojos entre lágrimas de sufrimiento, para morir entre un mar de dolor y miedo…

Howard, no podía creérselo, estaba aterrado, horrorizado, mirando como su hermano cometía lo que hace unos momentos consideraba una atrocidad frente a él.

"¡XAVIER!" -grito Howard-

La voz de Howard, retumbo en los oídos de Xavier, por alguna razón, lo hizo salir de ese trance en el que lo mantenía la naturaleza…

Sus pupilas volvieron a la normalidad, y su mentalidad también, miro con horror el destrozado cadáver, con las costillas a la vista y chorreando sangre, luego volteo y miro a Howard, que estaba pálido, con una mirada de terror y de cierto desprecio, Xavier abrió el pico, soltando el pedazo de carne que sostenía…

P.X "ay no… no no no ¡NO! ¡¿Qué acabo de hacer?!"

"H… Howie yo…" -dijo Xavier, intentando caminar hacia Howard, pero tenía ambas garras clavadas en las caderas del cadáver masacrado del guacamayo, había usado tanta fuerza, que aun con las garras cortadas, buena parte de sus patas había penetrado en el cuerpo del guacamayo-

Xavier, saco sus garras con dificultad, escuchando ese desagradable sonido húmedo y chorreante de la sangre derramándose.

Xavier, miro a los ojos a Howard con una expresión de angustia, Howard lo miraba de una forma que nunca había visto de él, lo miraba con miedo, con inseguridad y tristeza.

Xavier, dio unos pasos y estiro el ala hacia Howard, este se arrastró instintivamente hacia atrás hasta pegar la espalda contra un árbol, respirando agitadamente.

Retiro su ala y retrocedió al darse cuenta de que Howard estaba muy asustado.

Xavier, miro sus alas, estaban manchadas de sangre, sus garras, su pecho…. Todo su rostro desde su pico hasta arriba de su frente y atrás de sus mejillas estaba cubierto de sangre…

Xavier se dio la vuelta corrió sin importarle el dolor de su herida, se tiró de rodillas frente al rio y comenzó a lavarse frenéticamente la cara, pasando sus alas rápidamente primero por el agua y luego por su rostro y pecho…

Se lavó lo más que pudo, pero aún tenía varias plumas manchadas en el pecho y un poco en las patas…

Xavier se acercó a Howard lentamente, Xavier tenía una expresión de inmensa culpa, tanto por lo horrible e injustificado de sus actos (no tenía por qué cazar y masacrar al guacamayo) y por haberlo hecho frente a Howard.

"Howie…" -dijo Xavier, con voz débil y triste-

Howard, intentaba evitarle la mirada, aunque el mismo no sabía porque, solo lo miro rápidamente…

Xavier, se acercó y se arrodillo junto a Howard, que le aparto la mirada completamente.

"Howard, lo siento" -dijo Xavier, comenzando a sollozar por la culpa- "¡no sé qué me paso! Solo… de repente me dio mucha hambre y… perdóname por favor…" -suplico Xavier entre lágrimas-

Howard no aguanto, comenzó a resoplar, solo para voltear y lanzarse a llorar en el pecho de Xavier mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza…

"¡NO LO VUELVAS A HACER! " -grito Howard entre lágrimas y sollozos- "¡NUNCA!"

"snif… lo prometo…" -dijo Xavier, abrazando cariñosamente a Howard-

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 9!**

**Si, sé que fue 100% OC, pero como estaban dormidos, no había mucho que contar sobre los Blu, Perla y compañía XD**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


End file.
